Our Past, Our Future
by Spider240
Summary: It's a Hitomi/Hayate (Ein) fic. Ein and Hitomi are seperated when Ein decides to leave to find out his past by entering the 2nd DOA tournament. Remodeling is done. [***Epilouge Part 2 up!!!***] R/R!!! Hitomi/Hayate & Ayane/Hayabusa
1. When we met

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive; Tecmo, Team Ninja, and X-box own it.

**A.N.- please read and review.  Please try to hold back from flames, the last two fics I tried ended up in disaster (I guess it's because I changed my writing style) so I removed them.  I don't want to take this down because I'm a huge fan of Dead or Alive.**

I'm not sure what the connection between Hitomi and Hayate/Ein is.  All I know is that they knew each other before the tournament, due to the conversation between them before their match in story mode.  And I only wrote this story because there are no Hitomi/Ein (Hayate) fic's. 

I also might have the story line wrong, because I only played DOA3, not any other of the series.

I can't speak all of their languages so don't expect each to speak in their native tongues.  Also when you review, please don't say the way I write sucks.  I've had that done to me before and, it hurts like hell, I almost stopped writing.  

Rated: R for language, mild violence, and lemons in future chapters. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 1**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ein stumbled out of the Black Forest of Germany after waking up from a serious beating.  DOATEC left him there to die and without his memory, he wouldn't be able to get any help.  He clutched his side, applying pressure where a bullet hole was.

He walked for hours until he came to a large town.  He didn't know where he was going; he focused on probing his brain to find out who he is.  He found his way to a local karate dojo, but when he reached the door he blacked out again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ein woke up the next morning to the smell of rubbing alcohol; apparently someone had treated his wounds.  The augmentations helped his wounds heal faster, but he didn't know it.  After looking around the room, he noticed that his arms and chest were covered in gauze.  After a few minutes of wondering where he was a young girl walked through the door, "Oh, you've finally woken up, you've been out for a while."

"How'd I get here?" asked Ein.

"My father found you all beaten and bloody at our front door of his dojo," she answered as she set a tray down on the nightstand. 

"Thanks," replied Ein who was surprised at how calm she responded.

She sat down on the bed beside Ein and started removing the bandages from his chest.  After getting all of them off her hands lingered for a while.  Ein was starting to feel uncomfortable, "Umm………"

"Oh, sorry," she replied, her face was turning bright crimson.

Ein started thinking again.  All he could remember was fighting, and something about the Dead or Alive tournament when he was being released from DOATEC.  He knew that if he was going to find out about his past, he would have to enter the DOA tournament; and if he entered the tournament, he would have to train, "You said your father owned a dojo?" 

"Yeah, why?" she replied.  

"I want to enter the next DOA tournament, but I need to train a little first," he replied.  He thought he would sound stupid if he told her about his loss of memory.

"What makes you think that you could win it with only a few months left?" she teased.

"How do you know when it is?" asked Ein.

"I've been wanting to enter it for a while now but my father won't let me, he says I'm not good enough," she replied.

"She fights too," he thought.  He wondered if her name would sound familiar and spark some sort of flashback or something, "So, what's your name?" 

"Hitomi," she replied, giving him the tray of food she put on the nightstand earlier, "Well, it's time for my lesson so if you need anything in the next hour, my mom should be in the house somewhere."

"Mind if I watch?" asked Ein asked as he sat up in the bed.

"Sure, but why don't you ask if you could have a few lessons of your own?" suggested Hitomi.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A.N.- it's short, yes, but I want to know what you think so far because I don't want to take up a week and find out it was a waste.  Please r/r.  It will get better.  The other chapters will be much longer, if I get good reviews and decide it's worth it.  And if you don't like it please don't flame.**


	2. Goodbyes are never forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive; Tecmo, Team Ninja, and X-box own it.

**A.N.- thanks for the reviews; even if there are only two……… at least I got reviews.  I said it before and I'll say it again: It's still a Hitomi/Hayate fic.  Some other couples might be introduced later.**

Please read and review.  Please try to hold back from flames, the last two fics I tried ended up in disaster (I guess it's because I changed my writing style) so I removed them.  I don't want to take this down because I'm a huge fan of Dead or Alive.

I'm not sure what the connection between Hitomi and Hayate/Ein is.  All I know is that they knew each other before the tournament, due to the conversation between them before their match in story mode.  And I only wrote this story because there are no Hitomi/Ein (Hayate) fic's.  That I know of. 

I also might have the story line wrong, because I only played DOA3, not any other of the series.

I can't speak all of their languages so don't expect each to speak in their native tongues.  Also when you review, please don't say the way I write sucks.  I've had that done to me before and, it hurts like hell, I almost stopped writing.  

Rated: R for language, mild violence, and lemons in future chapters.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 2**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Hitomi and Ein walked back to her house in silence.  Hitomi knew that the DOA tournament would be coming up in five months, and when it did Ein would leave, maybe forever.  She had grown feelings for him, but she didn't want to admit it until she found out how he felt about her.

She looked over at Ein.  He had suffered so much, his memory was lost, his past clouded, he lost his family, and a large amount of blood.  She winced at the memory of his bloody body.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a chain hit her back with immense force.  She couldn't help but scream in pain.  Ein caught her right when she was about to hit the ground.  

After setting her down Ein confronted the assailant, "Who are you?" 

Five people stepped out of the shadows.  Instead of answering they attacked Ein, causing him to fall back.  As he skidded across the ground he pressed his palm onto the sidewalk, causing him to flip up and land on his feet.

The first lunged at him but Ein caught his two fists and flipped him over his back.  Another flipped out a switch-blade and attacked Ein.  It was micrometers from his skin when he disappeared, leaving dead leaves where he once stood.  The hood stood up in confusion, "What the hell?"

He felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck.  Seeing what Ein just did the thee who were left looked on in amazement, "How'd he do that?"

Ein was just as surprised.  The fight was over, the three that were left scrambled off, not wanting to find out what else Ein had up his sleeve.  Ein walked over to Hitomi who was still wincing in pain.  

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hitomi woke up seeing Ein asleep in a chair next to her bed.  She remembered watching him fight, using a style that she had never seen before.  She also remembered when he teleported, she had no clue what happened.  She just knew that it had to do with Ein's past and he used it with his instincts.

Hitomi's mother walked in, "Oh, I'm so glad you're all right.  Ein carried you in last night, if it weren't for him you could be………"

Hitomi watched her mother shiver at the thought of her only child dying.  Hitomi was pissed off for getting beaten by a mere street fighter.  The street-style was the most disorganized and cowardly fighting style that existed, thus increasing the shame.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A month had passed.  Ein was sitting in Hitomi's living room.  He was feeling lousy for imposing on her family to take him in.  He had to leave soon, right away.  He got up and went to the guest room that he was staying in.  He packed up the things that he had bought in the last month.  As he threw thing into the bag he ran across a picture of him and Hitomi.

Tears were brought to his eyes when he realized what he was leaving behind.  He hadn't known it before, but he loved Hitomi.  All the time they had spent together brought them closer.  

Ein put the picture into his wallet and began stuffing the last of his things in his bag and left the room.  He was about to go out the door, when he felt his heart ache.  He walked to Hitomi's room, he quietly stood at the side of her bed and began stroking her brown, silky hair, "Goodbye."

Ein leaned over and kissed her forehead, and before leaving, took one last look at the one he loved, no one would ever replace her.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A.N.- okay, I can't explain why there are no hospitals.  But anyway, I'll put up the next chapter soon.**

Too much mushy stuff this chapter, yeah.  But in the next chapter Helena will show up, and maybe Leon.            


	3. I will always remember you

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA; Tecmo, X-box, and Team Ninja own it.

**A.N.- r/r.  This chapter takes place two months after the last chapter, thus two months before the second DOA tournament.**

Leon is very, very OOC here.  Lets just say he's really, really drunk.

BTW, Leon is in Japan to sign up for the DOA tournament.

Where is DOA HQ?  Is it in France or Japan?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ein walked into a bar, he had been drinking constantly to drown his depression.  He sat down at the bar and asked for a beer.  

"I recognize that look.  You lost someone didn't you?" someone who was sitting next to him asked.

Ein turned away; he didn't want to think about it.

"The name's Leon," Leon reached out to shake Ein's hand, but seeing no reaction, he withdrew his hand.

"Listen kid, if you're ever going to get over her, you've gotta open up to someone, believe me I know," replied Leon.

Ein took a sip of his beer.  This guy was persistent; he probably was looking for a story sadder than his own.  He decided to tell him just to get him to shut up.  He told Leon the whole story, from the point of waking up in Hitomi's bed to the last time he saw her.

"Is that it?" asked Leon, half laughing.  He still didn't know how much Ein cared for Hitomi. 

"Your turn," replied Ein.

Leon told Ein the whole story.  From when he met Roland to her last words 'The man that I love is the strongest man in the world'.

Ein sensed Leon's sadness, he felt sorry for him.  Roland's death took a worse toll on Leon than him leaving Hitomi. 

Once finished with his beer Ein walked out of the bar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ein walked out of the bar into the cold night.  He shivered as the cold air enveloped him; the bright lights of Tokyo broke the darkness.  He came to a secluded area.  He looked behind him, as if on instinct.  As he turned, he saw a mane of red hair similar to his own disappear behind an old building.  He rushed to where the person who was following him ran.  He turned the corner, dead end.  He looked around, an old, flickering neon sign lit up the dark alley.  He looked down at his feet; cherry blossoms were lying on the ground.

Ein shivered and pulled his brown overcoat tighter over his body.  He was half scared, someone disappearing like that, the thought sent shivers up his spine.

Kasumi looked down at her brother from the top of the building, "Hayate."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hitomi sat up in her bed.  She hadn't stopped thinking about Ein.  Every night she would tell herself that there were plenty of other guys, but another part of her would wonder why she cared about him so much and why she couldn't forget about him.  Then another part of her brain knew, knew why she couldn't forget.  

These thoughts distracted her from training, schoolwork, and sleep among other things.  She knew that training was the only hope for seeing Ein again, but it was hard not to think about him.  She soon drifted off to sleep, the only place she could talk to Ein.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A.N.-this is another short chapter.  I have to make this longer.  But anyway, please r/r. **


	4. What I need to do

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA; Tecmo, X-box, and Team Ninja own it.

**A.N.- It took a while for me to figure out what to do for this chapter, so sorry for the long wait.  Updates will be every two weeks and if I miss an update I'll leave an authors note.**

**Forevermore- Thanks for reading and reviewing my story.  I'll think about putting Ayane and Hayabusa together, but I'll need the rest of my reviewers to give it the go-ahead.  Basically I'd rather it be Kasumi/Hayabusa because it's more popular, but if the rest of the people are alright with it, I'll do it.**

**s.d.s.d and ****?????????- Please keep reviewing; I need as many constant readers as possible.**

**Weird one- Yeah, I know.  Kochan told me in a chat room that there was only one other Hitomi/Ein fic and it got wiped out with the rest of the NC-17 fics.  If you find any other Hitomi/Hayate (Ein) fic, please tell me the title.  ]**

If any of you who read this want, can you write a Hitomi/Hayate fic, please?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 4**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kasumi sat down on the top of the building.  She had just seen her brother for the first time in a while.  But he wasn't the same.  She started thinking, "Is he a runaway too?  The Shinobi would have started looking for him then, not me."

Ein walked off, out of the dim alley and back onto the crowded streets.  Kasumi watched as he disappeared into the crowd.  Again, cherry blossoms replaced the spot where the young woman's stood.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ein sat down on the bed in his hotel room and began flipping channels.  He ran across a commercial for the Second Annual Dead or Alive Tournament. It had clips from the first DOA tournament; the announcer kept on babbling, "Fighters from around the globe come to the Dead or Alive tournament to compete with other elite fighters as a test to their skill." 

Ein listened to the commercial, "Due to the death of Fame Douglas, an associate, Donovan, will be hosting this year's tournament."

"Donovan………" thought Ein as he turned off the T.V.  He fell asleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Ein's vision was blurry he could hear voices though._

_"Sir, he's awake."_

_"Good, get him to the testing area." _

_Unknown to Ein, a third person entered the room, "So, how's he doing?"  
"Mr. Donovan!  He's awake now, we're getting ready to take him to the testing area."_

_"Good," replied the man, now known as Mr. Donovan, "If it fails, kill him."_

_Suddenly the liquid inside the tank drained out, and Ein's vision further blurred._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Someone was on the other side of the area, a tall, muscular figure started toward him.  Ein's energy was too low to respond.  His slowness to react caused a knee in the stomach.  Ein fell to the ground in pain.    _

_Ein felt two arms reach down and pick him up.  He was thrown into a helicopter, the kind that was used to airlift troops to a battlefield or airbase.  Inside, parts of his body met the ends of guns, knives, and one person shot his stomach, again Ein blacked out._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ein woke up in a cold sweat, he was gasping for air.  Ein's past hunches were confirmed.  If he was going to find out who he was he would have to enter the tournament.  Before he had flashbacks, but all it was were people talking about the tournament, never were they this clear before.

Since it was already 5:30am he decided he'd go to the gym and work out.  He picked up his overcoat and headed out the door.  

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hitomi arrived at the dojo for her lesson.  The place was packed with kids who were leaving from their lesson.  The building was made of six rooms: The dojo floor, the back room where they kept the equipment, and on the upper floor, were the offices for the teachers.  Ein's was the farthest one from the stairs; it was formerly an alternate storage room that was never used.

Hitomi walked into Ein's old office, it still hadn't been cleared out from when he worked there.  Just as she sat down her father walked in, "You miss him too, huh."

Hitomi just looked away, she didn't like to talk about these things with her father.  

"I'll just wait downstairs, come down when you're ready for your lesson," said her father.

A few minutes after her father left, Hitomi got up and headed downstairs.  She knew that if she was ever going to see Ein again she would have to train more often.  And she would have to be ready by next year, just in time for the third DOA tournament.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A.N.- Remember I had writers block while typing this, so keep that in mind when you review, if you review.  Please review, thanks.


	5. Fighting for my past training for my fut...

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA; Tecmo, X-box, and Team Ninja own it.  I don't own Tekken either, Namco does.

**A.N.-Please review.  I'm skipping ahead a few months.**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 5**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hitomi collapsed in her bed; she had just been through a one-hour lesson, followed by three hours of working out.  She had never been more tired in her whole life.  She was constantly practicing her most powerful moves and counters.  The Fudo-Fujin, Fujin, Zuzaku, Azusa-Yumi, and Koman were all stuck in her head.  She had mastered all of those moves in a short amount of time, they were her most powerful moves she had, moves that would be helpful in the third DOA tournament.

Ein was worth it though.  All the training and hard work would pay off once she saw his face again.  The whole reason for all of the training was so that she could see him again.  A new thought came to her mind, she might never see him again.  If he were killed during the tournament, all of the time training and studying would be wasted.  She soon drifted off to sleep.  The whole night she dreamt about Ein. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ein entered the large DOATEC HQ building.  Today the qualifying rounds were going to be held.  When he entered he was handed a piece of paper and directed to a table where fighters were supposed to register.

A few minutes late he was called to the ring to fight in the qualifying round against someone named Eddy Gordo.

The two entered the ring.  The announcer introduced the fighters to each other, "From Brazil, the master of Capoeria!"

There was a large uproar from the crowd as Eddy started up his fighting stance, "From an origin unknown, a Karate teacher, Ein" 

Ein was ready for Eddy's attack, "BEGIN!!!"

            There was another uproar from the crowd as Eddy ran towards Ein for his attack.  Eddy used a Roundhouse which Ein countered by using a Metsumon, sending Eddy to the floor with a crash.

Eddy again took the offensive, leading off with a knee thruster, Ein fell to the ground, pain shot through his body.  Shortly after, Ein regained his composure and got up.

Eddy crouched.  Ein ran towards him and jumped behind Eddy, and used Surin to throw him.  Eddy was now shaken, he decided to use defense for a while.  Ein attacked using Kaida, Eddy blocked his move, due to his inexperience of counters.  

"You fight well for a novice," taunted Eddy.

"What, too scared to move on so you're trying to hold out?" asked Ein.

"Fine," Eddy charged toward Ein, but he used a Rekka when he was backed up against a wall.  Eddy was on the brink of defeat.  He again went after Ein who used one of his most powerful moves, Fujin.  The move taught to him by Hitomi had given him defeat.  Eddy lay on the ground exhausted from the fight.  Ein now was qualified to enter the tournament.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"From Japan, Ryu Hayabusa, using the Hayabusa Ninjustu style," said the announcer, "Also from Japan, Hwoarang, using Tae Kwon Do!" 

The match started.  Hwoarang walked toward Hayabusa, he wanted a battle close to the enemy.  Once near him, Hayabusa grabbed Hwoarang and used a throw called Izuna-Otoshi.  Hayabusa threw him in the air; teleported up to him, grabbed him again and spun him around until he slammed Hwoarang into the ground.

Hwoarang ran up to Hayabusa and used Hell Axle on Hayabusa, who countered with Rekko-Izuna.  

Hwoarang got up and used the Menace to Society Double Kick, which sent Hayabusa across the arena into a wall.

Hayabusa got into a handstand position.  Hwoarang got up, to meet with one of Hayabusa's feet during his Senjin-Kyaku.

Hwoarang realized he couldn't win, but in a last desperate attempt, used Tsunami Kick.  Hayabusa countered with Orochi-Gari, which defeated Hwoarang.

Ein watched Hayabusa was he walked off the arena.  The teleporting move, he'd done that before; when he saved Hitomi from those street punks. 

"He probably knows about my past," he thought.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The rest of the day passed by.  The people who qualified for the tournament were: Kasumi, Hayabusa, Zack, Gen Fu, Tina and Bass Armstrong, Leon, Jann Lee, Lei Fang, Helena, and Ayane.

Ein returned to his hotel room.  Thoughts of the fights ran through his head.  Three of the fighters had sparked flashbacks earlier: Kasumi, Ayane, and Hayabusa.

Ein soon fell asleep, exhausted from all of the fighting that went on earlier.  

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            **A.N.- Another chapter today.  Please r/r.  I did a lot of research for this chapter.  I had to look up Tekken bios and move lists, and DOA bios and move lists. Thanks to those that have reviewed for reviewing.**


	6. I have failed

Disclaimer: Tecmo and Team Ninja own DOA, not me.

**A.N.- I downloaded the movie clips from DOA2 so now I have a vague idea of what happened.  If anyone knows where I can get those for DOA3, please tell me.  It's not just the ending movie, also the ones during story mode such as the part where Hitomi sees Hayate right before the fight.  I don't know the order of the matches though.**

**Forevermore- Okay, I'll make a minor part in it Ayane/Hayabusa, just because no one would answer the mini-poll.  But it's only going to be a side thing with maybe a few chapters about them, but this fic mainly focuses on Hitomi and Hayate.  Please update you fic soon. **

**Sam- Thanks, I'm happy to get some constructive criticism.  It's just, I refer to it as DOA, because  "tournament" is much longer to type.  Besides, if someone walked up to me and asked that, there would be two possible topics that come to mind: Dead or Alive or dead on arrival.  Besides, Ein's talking to Hitomi, and he says DOA tournament, and she knows what that is.  But who would actually say, "Dead or Alive" in a conversation?  Okay, maybe tons of people.  But when I talk about it with one of my friends and both of us just say DOA.  Besides, it wasn't a flame.  Flames are complaints with shallow complaints or complaints with no basis.**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 6**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "You……… Couldn't be………"  Hayabusa looked across the floor of the tower at Ein.  He looked exactly like his best friend, Hayate.  

Ein started towards Hayabusa, who started the fight off using Hatotsu-Rensho.  The three-hit combo shot pain through Ein's body.  Ein got up again and his face met with Hayabusa's fist, which caused him to fall back a few feet.

Hayabusa came after him again, using a combo called Ren-Kikoku-Shintei.  Ein was hit into a wall.  Ein got up, his nose was bleeding.  Hayabusa ran towards him, when he was close enough, he used a Raishin-Geki, which Ein countered, using Rakumo.  Hayabusa was shaken; he thought Ein would never lay a hit on him.

Ein now decided to try to attack Hayabusa.  He used his Ren-Fujin attack to back Hayabusa up against a wall.  When he reached the wall, he used a throw on Hayabusa called Rekka.  It was his most powerful throw.

Hayabusa was too tired to get up.  Ein had won the match.  As Hayabusa left the area, Ein had a vision.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ein walked along to where the DOATEC officials said his next match was to take place.  The elevator creaked up the shaft towards the roof.  When he reached the top, he shivered, the air was freezing.  As he stepped to the middle of the roof a bluish green force field formed an octagon around the arena.  

He spotted his opponent, Helena, "I heard Project Epsilon was a failure………"

"What do you know?" asked Ein, "What is Project Epsilon?"

"It seems like you're no longer under mind control," started Helena, "Brace yourself!"

With that, Helena attacked Ein with two Renkan-Tenshin-Kasui-Sho combos in a row followed by Teishitsu-Johai-Sho attack, which Ein countered, using Namioi.

Helena threw Ein using 1-2-3-Sho.  Ein was thrown a few feet back.  Ein got up and used a Ryubi combo on Helena, who fell back.  Ein tried using Fudo-Fujin to try to finish the fight, but Helena countered using Tenshin-Bansa.  

Ein got up and used Tenso to kick Helena into the force field, which sapped the last amount of energy out of her.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ayane sat down, she had just finished her match with Kasumi, the outcome was a loss.  She would never finish her mission.  Of course, it wouldn't matter; she was hired by people who hate her.  As a Shinobi that was not born into the clan, she was an outcast.  Her brother, Hayate, was the only one who ever cared, but he had disappeared.  

Ayane was a free Shinobi.  The simple fact that the clan didn't care for her, and Hayate didn't want to cause her harm, let her escape without worry of being hunted.  She was now hired by the Shinobi tribe to hunt her step-sister.  There was only one person standing in her way, Hayabusa.  He had vowed to protect Kasumi which were Hayate's wishes.  

There was on way to get past that obstacle for three reasons.  One, his determination to keep his word to Hayate; two, he was much stronger than Kasumi, and if Kasumi could beat her, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Third was a reason that she couldn't admit.  She had a small crush on Hayabusa, there would be no way that she could face him in a match. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            **A.N.- another short chapter.  r/r please.  **


	7. Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive, Tecmo and Team Ninja do.

**A.N.- In case you were wondering where I got the DOA2 videos, I got them at doa.tenkoku.com.  Also, this is a pick-up right from the last chapter so there would be no "+++" between the last paragraph of the last chapter and the first paragraph of this chapter.  But I'll recap the setting.  Nice place to divide it, huh?**

I also know that there are more than 4 matches in story mode, but I only know about the ones that I wrote, and will write.

**Forevermore- I had to make Ayane lose for a reason.  So don't worry about it, she'll beat Kasumi sooner or later.  Hope you like this chapter, you probably will.  So please r/r.**

The rest of you- r/r!!!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 7**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ayane was sitting near the waterfall, her last match against Kasumi was held there as would be her next match against Ein.  She hadn't met Ein yet, but the stats sheet said that he was undefeated. 

She watched as Ein walked into the area.  As Ein prepared for the match, Ayane noticed something, "Aren't you Hayate?"

There was no response; Ein was tired of people asking him who he was.  Ein started off with his most powerful kick, Fudo-Fujin.  Ayane tried to block it, but the sheer force still inflicted some damage.

Ayane used a throw on Ein, Tsurana-Otoshi.  Ein was able to get up quickly from this attack, but on his way up he mat with Ayane's fist during a Yoko-To attack which sent him back down to the ground.  

Ein got up a few seconds later and used Hokage to throw Ayane back a few feet.  Ayane got up and tried a Renjin-Ryugaku-Sen combo but Ein countered the first blow with Namioi.

Ayane again attacked using a punch combo, Renjin-Koeiso.  Ein again countered on the first blow with a Namioi. Ayane attacked with Ryubi-Ressen which Ein countered with Suibo.  Ein finished her off with a throw called Guren. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ayane woke up and sunlight shined into her eyes, "I must have been out for a long time."

The match with Ein took place at night.  Ein had already left.  One more loss and Ayane would be eliminated from the tournament.  She checked the voice mail on her cell phone for messages about where the next match was to be held; the next match was against Zack, self-taught Thai Boxer.

Ayane would have to win this match or else she would be ejected from the tournament.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ein sat down, the last match was supposed to take place tomorrow.  Kasumi would be his opponent.

Ein set down his duffel bag and took out a bottle of water.  He was tired, the past few weeks he had been traveling around and fighting.  He couldn't wait until the end of the tournament, even if he didn't find out his past.  

Ein thought of all the clues to his identity, Hayabusa thought that he had recognized him, so did Ayane.  Then there was Helena, she knew all about it.  For all Ein knew, she was probably behind it all.  Ein thought that if she wasn't, then she knew a lot about it.  If he would ever find out, he had to ask Helena, "Maybe after this is over."

Ein's cell-phone rang and he took out a piece of paper.  When he picked it up a voice on the other side told him where to go for the next match.  Ein wrote the time and the place down on the paper.  

Ein got up and left for the airport.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hitomi got on the internet to look up the status for the Dead or Alive tournament.  She had been checking every day since the tournament began.  She smiled when she saw that Ein was still undefeated.  

"Only three more weeks until the tournament's over.  Hopefully he comes back to the dojo," thought Hitomi.  

She remembered him telling her why he entered.  Now it seemed unlikely that he would.  He left to find his past, if he did find it he would want to live it.  Hitomi thought that if he did, he would at least visit once.  If he did she would tell him how she felt.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ayane had won the match against Zack, causing him to be disqualified from the tournament.  Ayane easily beat him; he didn't lay a hit on her.  Ayane now needed two more losses to be disqualified.

Since it was her last match, she would have to wait for all of the matches to end to find out if she was going to face the champion or not.  The only way for that to happen though would be if Ein lost his next match because everyone else was either eliminated or had at least one loss.

Ayane remembered her mission.  She didn't have another chance at it, when she would tell the Shinobi they would be furious.  Tears came to her eyes when she remembered all the hard times when she was younger.  Everyone would always tease her, make her mess up in her training, there had been millions of times when she would have killed herself.  Hayate and Hayabusa were the only one who ever helped her, their kindness was what kept her from doing so.

Now Hayate was missing, and Hayabusa was guarding Hayate's sister, her step-sister.  She couldn't go near him because he knew that she was hunting Kasumi, and he would always keep his word to Hayate.

Tears were now soaking her sleeve.  She heard someone behind her, "Who's there?" 

Hayabusa approached her, Ayane backed up, fearing that he might know what her job was, even though there was no possible way to find out.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"Then why are you here?" asked Ayane, still worried.

"I came for my final match," replied Hayabusa.

"Am I you're opponent?" she asked.

"No, I think you're in the wrong place," replied Hayabusa.  He noticed the tear stains on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," answered Ayane.

"Something's wrong," he replied.

"Fine, I was just thinking about how everyone treated me," she left out one thing, her assignment.  She couldn't let Hayabusa know, he would probably try to kill her where she stood.  

"I know you're trying to kill Kasumi.  Remember, I still know what goes on with the Shinobi, Hayate's father still stays in touch.

Ayane was scared, she backed up.  Hayabusa was much stronger than she was, she wouldn't be able to defend herself, much less come out alive. 

"Don't worry, I told you I wasn't going to hurt you," comforted Hayabusa.

"But my job is to kill Kasumi, yours it to protect her," argued Ayane.

"I couldn't hurt you," Hayabusa walked towards Ayane.  By the end of his sentence they were inches apart, "I love you too much."

At that Hayabusa wrapped his arms around her and let his lips fall on hers.  Ayane had waited for this ever since she met Hayabusa, now her dreams were coming true.

The two parted a few minutes later, "If they find out………"

"Don't worry about them.  Here we are just normal people, not an assassin and a body guard, not free Shinobi, two people.  Besides, they shouldn't have any say in this," interrupted Hayabusa.

"So……… when's your opponent going to arrive?" she asked.

Hayabusa walked away, "I lied, there is no match here.  My next match is tomorrow, so I'd better get ready for it."

Ayane watched as he walked away.  She had loved Hayabusa for a long time, now she knew that he loved her back. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A.N.- tons of mushyness here.  Okay, for those of you who plan on flaming, I did a Ayane/Hayabusa paring as a request.  Now I actually like that paring (not as much as Hitomi/Ein though) so if you have a problem with that, go cry to mommy.**


	8. My life won't allow it

Disclaimer: Tecmo and Team Ninja own the DOA series.

**A.N.-** I really though that the last chapter was cheesy.  I really jumped into Ayane and Hayabusa's relationship.  If you ask me, it was way too quick.  Also, the thing with the cell phones; I don't know how they knew when their matches were and how they got to them, so I took the first idea that came to my head: cell-phones, and any form of transportation.  

**Forevermore**- Thanks!

**Writer Chickie**- I haven't played the first either (or the second for that matter) so I would have more problems.  But I'm at the DOA3 forum at tecmoinc.com and some others have, so I get some info from them and they say the storyline has always been weak.  But thanks for the reviews anyways.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 8**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ein looked around the forest his opponent was supposed to arrive in a few minutes, but she was no where around yet.  The wind picked up, cherry blossoms stated swirling around.  A wall of the blossoms appeared a few feet in front of him, when the wall collapsed Ein's opponent appeared.

"Hayate!" Kasumi looked very surprised.

"You know me?" asked Ein.  His last opponent called him Hayate also.  So far two people thought he was Hayate.  He thought that that must be his true identity.  

"Aren't you my brother………?" asked Kasumi.  All of her hopes seemed to disappear.

Ein was puzzled.  If he was Hayate, he would be Kasumi's brother.  Most likely he would also be a ninja.  Hayabusa probably thought that he was Hayate also.  Helena seemed to know a lot about what had happened to him, she probably was behind it also.  The way she acted……… Ein couldn't explain it, but it made him furious.  She acted like she was happy about all Ein went through; the pain, suffering, and the memory loss.  He pushed all of the thoughts out of his head; he needed to concentrate on the upcoming match.

Ein waited for Kasumi's attack.  She started off with Rengo-Kyaku.  The combo forced Ein back a few feet.  Ein attacked using Hyosai, Kasumi fell to the ground.  Kasumi used Renko-Rishu-Zan which Ein countered with Namioi.  

Kasumi quickly got up and used a combo throw called Hien-Saka-Otoshi.  Ein recovered from the attack and used a Musho combo.  

Kasumi got up, and used a Mugen-To attack which caused Ein to all to the ground.  Ein waited for Kasumi to get over to him, when she did he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground beside him as he got up.  Kasumi was knocked out by a blow to the head from a rock.

A few minutes later Ein held Kasumi in his arms, "My sister," he thought, "If what she said was true, he is a ninja.  Ein suddenly got a severe headache and also blacked out.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hayate, Kasumi has disappeared," a ninja dressed in a white outfit ran up to Hayate.

Hayate looked down at the ground and released a heavy sigh, "Assemble a search party.  Get her back."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked.

"Father would do the same thing," replied Hayate.

"………" the ninja just stood there.

"Yes?" asked Hayate.

"She's you sister, are you sure this is what you should do?" he replied.

"Yes, bring her back it doesn't matter how," replied Hayate.

As the ninja walked off to assemble a team Hayate's friend, Hayabusa, walked towards him.  As he approached, Hayate began, "Protect her."

Hayabusa didn't respond; he just ran off to find Kasumi.  Hayabusa wouldn't go back on his word to Hayate.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ein woke up; he checked the voicemail on his cell phone, the match with the champion was supposed to take place a week after his match with Kasumi ended.  He looked at his watch, three days late.

He didn't know who had beaten the champion, Tengu, even though he had seen it in one of his dreams.

The past three days, while he was asleep, Ein had flashbacks.  Past times with Kasumi, his sister; meeting his step-mother and step-sister; becoming friends with Hayabusa; meeting Hitomi. 

His most frequent dreams were of Hitomi, things that had happened with her, fantasies about her, everything.  He couldn't wait to see her again.  But he couldn't, his true life wouldn't allow it.

"Now I understand.  I am Hayate.  'Shinobi of the Wind'!  I am a free soul."

Ein, now Hayate, felt a new door had opened in his life.  He now knew what his past was, who he was.  But as usual, as one door opened, another closed.

As much as he hated to admit it, he would probably never see Hitomi again.  If he did, it wouldn't work out.  Kasumi hated their father, step-mother, and Ayane for ruining their family's reputation; marrying outside of the Shinobi tribe was considered dishonorable and never had happened before.  His father had loved his step-mother so much though, that he was willing to throw his whole life away for her.  Hayate felt the same way for Hitomi, he wasn't sure if she felt the same way though.  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hitomi was in her room.  Her face was tear-stained.  According to the stats sheet on the DOATEC website Ein was gone.  It said that he just disappeared; he never showed up for the final match and never checked in when DOATEC called him.  She assumed the worst, that Ein was dead.  She never got to tell him how she felt about him.  

When Ein came into her life a few months ago, she had been attracted to him right away.  Of course it started as physical attraction, but it grew as the two of them spent more and more time together.  He was the first person she ever had romantic feelings for, she though that he was the one, the one that she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with.  How many times does someone come up to your door, half dead?  

Now she knew why her father didn't let her enter the Tournament.  It was dangerous; she could be killed, just as Ein was.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ayane sat down in her apartment, it was only three days after the tournament and she already had another assignment: an ambassador from France.  She slammed a fist down on the desk; he job never gave her any free time.  The assignment offered a large sum, but she turned it down.  She needed a break to find Hayabusa.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            **A.N.- Umm……… please review………. I need reviews.**


	9. A broken promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive, Tecmo and Team Ninja do.

**A.N.- Please review, I need reviews.  Anyways, I still need the dialogue for Hitomi's story mode where she sees Hayate.  My game got messed up, and I can't find any sites where I can download that video.  I should probably just find a disk doctor………  This chapter will take place a year after the first chapter (five months before DOA3) so that I don't have to do a whole year worth of typing, not that I wouldn't.  But that would make this a fifty something chapter story.**

Thanks to Forevermore for the reviews.  Any anyone else who decides to review MORE THAN ONCE!!!

**Steel Angel- Thanks for the review, I'm Hitomi/Hayate fan at the DOA3 forums at tecmoinc.com.  I hope you continue to review.   **

Please review everyone.  I need reviews so that I know what you guys want in this fic.  Once in a while I might even take suggestions.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 9**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hitomi threw a punch at her father who caught the attack a few inches from his face.  He then let go of her hand and kicked her in the stomach, sending her across the dojo floor.

Hitomi got onto her knees and clutched her stomach, gasping for breath.  It seemed like she wouldn't make it to the third DOA tournament after all the hard work.

Hitomi's father told her to get up, giving Hitomi no time to regain her breath.  Again they stood facing each other, ready for the next sparring match.  

This time Hitomi started off with a kick aimed for her father's head.  He ducked under the kick and countered with the same kick, which Hitomi ducked under also.  He then aimed a kick which was meant to trip her.  She did a back flip over his leg and launched herself into the air with her arms.  

When Hitomi landed her father fell back out of sheer surprise.  She took the opportunity to aim a punch towards her father's face, which was stopped in front of his face.  She had finally had defeated her father.  

Without a word, her father walked towards his office.  Hitomi wanted to yell at him, he promised her that when she beat her she could enter the tournament.  He had broken his promise to his own daughter.

Hitomi just walked out of the dojo and headed toward her home, tears falling.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hitomi's father still didn't come home yet, it was Friday and he had lessons until 10:00.  She had already taken a shower and had been sitting down, watching T.V. for the past hour.  Her eyes were wet but not from the water, from tears.  A commercial came on for the third tournament held by DOATEC.  Clips from some fights in the qualifying rounds showed up (the tournament fights weren't taped).  More tears started to flow after a clip from the fight between Ein and a would-be competitor showed up on the screen.

Hitomi still couldn't believe that Ein was dead.  The two had spent a lot of time together: staying up late to watch movies, tag matches against other students from the dojo, going to movies; basically they had done tons of things together that should have brought them closer.

"Isn't that Ein?" Hitomi turned around to see her mother standing in the entrance to the living room.  She noticed the tears that were welling up in her daughter's eyes, "You've been like this for almost a year now.  He's probably going to visit soon anyways."

"You don't understand," replied Hitomi, "He's dead."

Her mother didn't reply she just walked into the kitchen to call her husband and tell him the bad news.

In the meantime, Hitomi had gone to her bedroom to repeat a usual routine: crying until she fell asleep.  

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hayabusa was leaning on the front desk of his curio shop.  He looked around at the various odd items that people usually came to spend a fortune on.  Business had fallen over the last year because of competition against an antique shop that had opened during the last tournament hosted by DOATEC.

It had been a year since his life had begun to go down the drain.  Business had fallen, and he had fallen in love with someone who he would probably never see again.

Ayane was hard to contact.  Being an assassin, only the high rollers and government leaders had ways to contact her.  The Shinobi had her email address after she failed to kill Kasumi and Hayabusa never knew it in the first place.

A bell attached to the jamb of the front door rang, signaling the arrival of a customer.  Hayabusa looked up from his paperwork he couldn't see the person because of the piles of junk that blocked his view, "Need any help?"

"Weapons?" replied a female voice.

"Right corner, farthest from the entrance," Hayabusa didn't make sure that the customer didn't try anything.  He was pretty sure that he could take whoever it was.

She didn't reply, just walked over to the rack that held swords and various other antique weapons.  Hayabusa could hear her footsteps as she walked.  A few minutes later the footsteps walked towards him. 

Hayabusa was shocked at who he saw, "Ayane?"

Ayane giggled at the look on Hayabusa's face, "Did you really think I'd forget you after that?"

Hayabusa remembered the time he kissed Ayane, "I didn't think you cared………"

Ayane rolled her eyes at Hayabusa's comment.  Of course she cared!  Why else would she be here?  She decided to tell him how she felt, return the favor he made a year ago, "I spent almost a whole year looking for you.  I needed to find you.  I couldn't bear my life without you after that, I love you."

Shocked at how quickly Ayane had proclaimed her love for him, then again she had been searching for him for a year.  

"I'd say more, but this is all I could come up with," said Ayane.  She though that the lack of response from Hayabusa meant that his feelings have changed.

Sensing Ayane's worry, Hayabusa again kissed her passionately, never wanting her to leave again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            **A.N.- short, I know.  I can never type a long chapter though; it's just too hard for me.  Anyways, please r/r, I need reviews!!!  Thanks for you're support.  Like I said before, please give me the dialogue for the cut scene with Hitomi and Hayate.**


	10. He's still alive

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive.

**A.N.- This will be a little while before Hitomi leaves for the tournament.  Don't ask why I'm doing Ayane/Hayabusa stuff before Hitomi and Hayate even get together.  Also, I still need the dialogue, and I want to know how to make italics, bold letters, and centered words show up.  I haven't figured that out yet.  Please r/r.  Since Hayate's father died, Hayate's uncle took over.  **

**Forevermore- I will have Hitomi reunited with Hayate as soon as I either: 1- get the dialogue or 2- find somewhere to buy the game from.  You can find Ein's ending at doa.tenkoku.com at their media section.  Thanks for your review.  Are you Ayane/HayabusaForever at the tecmoinc forums?**

**The Karate Kid- Umm……… If you're talking about Hitomi/Hayate they are separated right now so……… just not yet.  If you're talking about Ayane/Hayabusa, who knows, they could have been at the end of the last chapter.  I'm kind of scared to write a lemon, I don't want my story taken down.  I know I said I'd write one earlier in my fic, but now……… I'm not sure………**

**Steel Angel- I'm convinced that Jann Lee is a fighter, not a lover.  But I'll put a few little Jann Lee/Lei Fang moments, but nothing major.  But it won't be until maybe chapter 15 or 16.  Sorry.**

**Random Hayate Player- I'm almost 100% sure that's not it.  I don't think the "I finally found you" "with me" and "than you" I'm pretty sure if he asked stronger, referring to himself.  Thanks for the help anyways, I'll use it unless someone comes closer to what I think it is.**

**Qui-ti- Thanks for the review.  About Final Fantasy, I like Final Fantasy X.  But I only played that and Final Fantasy VII and played each for fifteen minutes at one of my friend's house. I've never heard of Flatland.  Yeah, I like Kasumi.  Hitomi and Ein are my two best characters to fight with.  I'll update soon (or rather now), please continue to review.**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 10**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hitomi looked across the table at her father.  That bastard!  He broke a promise to her; he said that if she could beat him, then she would be able to go to the tournament.  Her father noticed her looking at him, "I'm sorry, you can't go.  Ein died, and he was a much better fighter than you are, what makes you think that you won't die also."

Hitomi didn't know how to answer her father's question, but there was one thing that bugged her.  He was always reminding her that Ein was dead; she would never be able to forget the heartbreak she went through when she found out.

Hitomi's mother was the only one, besides Hitomi, who knew that Hitomi had romantic feelings towards Ein.  It was killing her to see her daughter going through all of this suffering, "You need to get over Ein, there will be other men just like him, maybe better…"

Hitomi interrupted her mother, "You think it's easy to get over his death when dad keeps reminding me about it?  There won't be other guys, at least, not like him.  Besides you and dad didn't know what he was really like, you never cared for him as I did… do…"

"Listen, I considered him my friend, he would have made the perfect son, but he's dead now, there's no point in asking what could have been," said her father.

"He might have been your son if he hadn't died………" Hitomi muttered as she walked off towards her room.

Her father was oblivious to what she meant.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hayate sat down at the desk near his bed.  Another day looking for Kasumi had passed by and he was tired of having to do this day in and day out.  He just wanted to let her leave so that he could get on with his life, but no his damn uncle said that he has to bring her back, that he has to waste half his life telling Hayabusa to protect her.  If there was no rule like that Hayate would have run away also, maybe see Hitomi again.

Hayate's uncle let Ayane go, why not Kasumi, why not he himself?  He just had to ruin their lives, keep them in his band of ninjas.

Their uncle just didn't care what happened to Ayane, and she was his niece.  So what is she wasn't biologically his niece, it shouldn't make a difference, he should still have wanted to keep her there.

But at least now she was free, away from the hell called Shinobi.  Maybe it was better that his uncle didn't care for her; she wouldn't have to suffer here anymore.  

If Ayane stayed, she probably would have been dead by now.  Hayate remembered a night a few years ago where he caught Ayane about to kill herself.  Life must have been hard for her, never having anyone to turn to with her problems, constant rejection from her family and the rest of the Shinobi, problems that most people couldn't take.

Hayabusa was lucky, he got away just because he was a good friend of the family and was granted release.  He too got out, but in a less painful way.  Hayate was family, so why couldn't he get out too.  Hayate already knew the answer to his question, his overprotective uncle. 

Hayate wanted to go back to his old life; he wanted to be Ein again.  He would still be around Hitomi, maybe he would have told her how he felt by now.  But the chances of her returning the feelings, as Hayate thought, were slim to none.  

But that doesn't matter.  If he tried to become Ein again, the Shinobi would be on him right away, and endless hunt that Hayate would have dragged Hitomi into. 

Hayate lay down in his bed and drifted off to sleep.  Dreams of his past life flooded into his mind.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hitomi's father sat down at his desk and sorted though various mail: student applications, tuition, bills, and letters.  One of the notes caught his attention, one was from Ein.

He was about to throw it out, thinking it was a prank or something on account of Ein's death.  He opened it, curious of what it was about.  He found money and a note inside.  He read the letter which thanked him for the lessons, job, and home and asked if he could come to the next tournament.

Hitomi's father put down the letter and looked at his schedule for the next few months; he soon figured out that he couldn't make it to the next tournament.  He thought about sending Hitomi, "She's too young," he said to himself.  But after about an hour of thinking about it he decided it would be a good experience for his daughter to enter the tournament.

He walked downstairs to get ready for the next class that was supposed to start in a few minutes.  As students poured into the building he ushered them to their places and started the lesson.

For the duration of the lesson Hitomi's father was out of it, his mind was elsewhere.  He was still confused about whether Ein was dead or if he had been alive this whole time and hadn't told anyone.  He still couldn't believe what he had just read.

At around 5:00pm, he told the other two teachers that he was going to take the rest of the day off and headed home.

Hitomi's father arrived home a few minutes later.  He decided to talk his decision over with his wife before telling his daughter.  He handed the letter to her and started explaining his dilemma, "Ein's still alive and he wants me to show up at the next tournament held by DOATEC but I can't go, so I was thinking of sending Hitomi instead.  But I'm not sure if that's what I should do.  She's still young………"

"Just let her go.  She's old enough, besides, if what you said is true I don't think Ein would let her get hurt," she encouraged.

Without replying he walked into the living room to talk to Hitomi, "I just got a letter from Ein, apparently he's still alive," he handed her the letter, "He wants me to go to the tournament, but I can't go because I have classes to teach.  Maybe you could go in my place."

Hitomi's face lit up as she reached up to hug her father.  She started crying out of sheer joy, "Thank you."

"Go pack your things, you leave tomorrow," he said.  As his daughter ran upstairs, he realized she had just smiled for the first time in the past year.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ayane woke up to the sounds of Hayabusa talking on the phone, "So he's become another one of DOATEC's experiments?"

"Ayane's going to be crushed," she heard him say, "You and I should try to stop him, hopefully this is the end."

Ayane picked up the bedroom phone to see who Hayabusa was talking to.  Hayate was on the other end.  They were talking about Genra, her teacher.  Ayane gently put down the phone and started crying, her teacher had taken her in he had been like a father to her.

She now knew what she had to do, she had to beat Hayabusa and Hayate to him, she couldn't let them get hurt, and "Genra was the leader of the Mugen Tenshin style in Hajin Mon and could probably kick their asses if they tried anything.  On the other hand Hayate was recently ordained the leader of the Mugen Tenshin style which includes all types of it, including Hajin Mon, making him higher in rank."

"Still, I can't risk it," she said to herself, "I can't believe I have to kill my own teacher………"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A.N.- Okay, I had writers block while writing this chapter but anyways……… r/r.  I don't need the dialogue anymore.**


	11. The day my world fell apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive; Tecmo and Team Ninja do.  I don't own Shinobi, umm……… I think Sony does.

**A.N.- Please r/r.  I did a lot of research for this chapter; I had to watch Hitomi's ending video so many times to get the exact amount of students in the one class.  I also had to do a little research for Shinobi for the PS2.  Hotsuma from Shinobi is going to be Hayate's grandfather in this fic; he's not really his grandfather in the real Shinobi or DOA storylines.  I've learned HTML!!!  I'm convinced that no one enters a tournament where you have to fight demon and super humans to test your skills so I think Hitomi entered to find Ein.**

**Forevermore- I knew it was you because you're an Ayane/Hayabusa shipper and the "Forever" part made it clearer.  I'm using Microsoft Word 2002.  Also thanks for telling me that their mother is the same and their father is different.  Good thing not too many people noticed my mistakes.  Thanks to you I was able to revise this and the last chapter before anyone noticed.**

**Oui-ti- I read your FFX fic, the seven-chapter one.**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 11**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hitomi stood at the right side of the dojo watching her father teach a class of about twenty four ten-year-olds.  She had a suitcase packed and ready at her feet.  Before she wanted to leave to test her skills against other powerful fighters, now all she cared about was finding Ein.

Hitomi looked over at her father who signaled that she could leave.  She headed towards the door and took one last look at her father before leaving, it could be the last time she saw him.  Once outside she headed for the airport.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hayate walked into the shrine honoring the greatest Shinobi of all time, his grandfather, Hotsuma.  His old uniform was in a glass case on the altar, a titanium jumpsuit with spikes coming out of its forearms and his grandfather's signature red sash hanging from the neck.  The headpiece had a covering over the eyes instead of the traditional way, which would be to cover his mouth. 

An old katana rested in an upright stand which was inside the case also.  It was a powerful sword that was powered by good chi.  For some reason no one other than Hayate's grandfather could activate the swords true power.

Hayate lit the candles around the altar and knelt in front of his grandfather's uniform.  Hayate remembered a fateful day which took place in the past.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_A six-year-old Hayate stood, gazing with horror at his village.  The screams of men, women, and children were distinct to his ears.  All he could hear were screams and the flickering of the blazing inferno that surrounded him on all sides._

_A group of people ran towards the young Hayate, in the front was his father.  Suddenly a group of about three from a rival clan jumped in front of them.  Hayate's father drew his sword.  The ninjas let the other five people past for they didn't pose a threat._

_Hayate watched as his father fought off the group.  He started running towards Hayate again in an attempt to save him.  Hayate spotted an archer standing on top of a temple; he drew an arrow out of his quiver.  Hayate screamed as the arrow flew through the air to meet his father's flesh, drawing blood._

_            Hayate could hear his father cry out in anguish; his father had fallen, never to get up again.  It pained Hayate to think about it.  He just stood there paralyzed with fear, for he was just a mere child._

_He watched as his father's best friend, Ryu's father, unsheathed his katana and slaughtered two unlucky enemies that were standing nearby.  Suddenly Hayate's grandfather appeared in front of him.  A few seconds later he noticed he was standing in a forest, overlooking the horrific sight.  He could see people he knew being slaughtered, friends and family were among them._

_"Be brave Hayate, this tragedy will be over soon enough.  If we don't come back, I want you to take care of your sister," ordered his grandfather._

_Hayate was handed a baby, only a year old.  She was Kasumi, his sister, "Promise you'll come back grandpa," he pleaded._

_Hotsuma just smiled and an instant later Hayate could see a long red sash speed off back towards the village._

_Hayate looked around.  There were a few other Shinobi around him; children, women, and a couple of warriors.  Hayate handed his sister to someone then ran up to one of the warriors, "Why the hell are you just standing here?!?"_

_"We had direct orders from Hotsuma to protect these people," he replied._

_Hayate took the man's katana and ran off toward the village.  The warrior started to run after him but was stopped by another person, "We can't disobey orders.  Let him go."_

_Hayate reached the bottom of the hill and saw a few of the Shinobi, his mother among them, retreating.  He hoped to see his grandfather, but he wasn't there.  Hayate hid behind a statue until the group passed, then he ran deeper into the village.  He saw his grandfather, surrounded by enemies.  He drew the katana that was in its sheath, it began to glow a reddish-pink.  He took out five or six with one blow, but the ten others overwhelmed him.  Hayate could only watch as multiple swords ripped though his grandfather's armor and ran through his stomach._

_Hayate was about to scream, but a hand covered his mouth.  He looked up to see his mother; apparently she had seen him going back.  She ran off at full speed towards the woods.  It was over, all in all over seventy-five percent of the Shinobi were left.  His grandfather, father, and best friend's parents were among the many casualties._

_Hayate looked over at his best friend, Ryu Hayabusa.  Ryu wasn't the one to show his feelings so he wasn't crying, he looked like he was about to burst with tears.  Hayate on the other hand had tears falling from his eyes at a large rate._

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Hayate looked up at his grandfather's uniform.  A single tear dropped from his eye.  Kasumi never knew her father or her grandfather, but that was probably better than having to go through what he had experienced.  

Hayate said a quick prayer, honoring the Shinobi lost that day and walked off to his house to gather his things for the third Dead or Alive World Combat Tournament.

He started by packing his two swords.  Then two titanium clad ninja costumes; one red, one green.  Then he packed some chain link armor that he usually wore underneath his outer armor.  Lastly he packed his old gi from the dojo.  More memories of times with Hitomi rushed back into his mind.

Hayate closed his eyes in attempt to hold back tears.  He kept thinking about if he should have just stayed with Hitomi and not bother about his past.  It probably would have been better that way.  But there's no point in wondering about that, it would only cause more pain.

He had already mailed a letter to Hitomi's father.  Once he came to the tournament he would give a letter to him that would be addressed to Hitomi.  Hayate couldn't visit her himself, so that was the next best thing.

Hayate ran across a picture of Hitomi and himself, the same one he had the first time he left for the second tournament.  This time he let the tears fall, the same way as on the night his old village came under siege.

Once he finished packing, he left for Japan.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A.N.- Lots of detail in this chapter, especially in the flashback.  I can't believe you guys like the last one, it was just a filler chapter.  Its 12:00am here, 11:56pm actually, so if this chapter is bad, it's because I'm tired and I'm not really paying attention. Keep in mind that the man that died was Hayate's biological father, not his step father.   Please r/r.**


	12. Almost there

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive.  
  
**A.N.**- I have learned how to use HTML and put single spacing in between lines at the same time! Please review. Also for this chapter keep in mind that I have only played DOA3, I do not know who was in DOA1, the only person I'm sure that Bayman was in it. I haven't been able to update on account of FF.net being down. Also, remember that this is a really crummy filler chapter.  
  
**Forevermore**- Thanks for telling me about that mistake I made; I got a chance to fix it before too many people noticed it. Also, thanks for putting some Hitomi/Hayate stuff in your fic. Hope more people write Hitomi/Hayate fics soon.  
  
**Joe**- Thanks for not flaming yet; I just want to ask you not to flame yet. I'd appreciate it if you waited until I get at least forty good reviews. Also, make sure when you flame it has some constructive criticism and that it's not a barrage of insults. The same goes for all other flamers. I'm a fairly new at writer, who has recently changed their writing style. So basically, I'm still trying to find the right way to do things and I don't want to be discouraged from writing.  
  
**Kochan**- Thanks for telling me how to do single spacing. Lousy Microsoft Word...  
  
**Hitomi a.k.a. Gum a.k.a. Casey**- Thanks a lot!!! I've only played DOA3 also, so I'm surprised I'm doing this cause I hafta do all of this research for it and I've been staying up until like 12:00pm during Christmas break doing research and writing. So I recommend getting lots of sleep and have lots of coffee. Naw, just kidding, it's really not that grueling, but be prepared for research. Anyways, tell me when your fic is up. So far there are only two fics that have any Hitomi/Ein stuff in them, my fic and Forevermore's "That's Life" fic.  
  
**

Our Past, Our Future

**

Chapter 12

By:

_Joey/Mai fan15_  
  
Hitomi sat down at her seat on the plane en route to Japan. She was on her way to DOATEC HQ to sign up for the tournament and get time date and time for the qualifying rounds. Ein would be there too, she finally could see him again, after a whole year. She suddenly became nervous.  
  
She was going to tell Ein that she loved him, but what if he didn't return her feelings? It'd probably ruin their friendship. Hitomi decided that she shouldn't worry about that now, let the moment go on haphazardly.  
  
The more she thought about the upcoming tournament, the more she became nervous. The time that she thought Ein was dead scared her because she realized that death was a possibility.  
  
Hitomi looked out the window and up at the stars that lit the night sky as the plane began to take off. They reminded her of Ein's eyes. Everything reminded her of Ein recently, she couldn't wait to see him again. She fell asleep, memories, as usual, came to her.  
  


---

  
  
_Ein stood in front of his class watching every single movement each one of them made; making sure every move the students made were at peak perfection. Hitomi could see the student's expressions, a mixture of frustration and determination.  
  
Ein's class was the most difficult one, save Hitomi's father's. The student's always found it frustrating to try to please Ein, but they were pretty good at fighting, with Ein's help of course.  
  
"Time's up, go home and practice!" the class collapsed and there were various complaints about having homework. The students could barely stand up as they stumbled out the door.  
  
"You don't want to train them too hard, they'll be better than you soon," teased Hitomi.  
  
"Not anytime soon, they barely have any stamina," replied Ein.  
  
"Not everyone can live up to your standards, Ein," she said.  
  
"You're exceed my standards," whispered Ein as he walked upstairs to his office.  
  
Hitomi's face turned red. Her father walked in to start her private lesson, "Come on, Hitomi. Get ready, quickly!"  
  
Hitomi took off her shoes and took her spot, opposite her father._  
  


---

  
  
Hayate, Ryu, and Ayane arrived at DOATEC HQ to pick up necessary equipment for the tournament; cell phones, schedules, and cash for plane tickets. They didn't need to stay for the qualifying rounds because people who participated in the last tournament were automatically qualified. Hayate just needed to fill out a form stating his changes.  
  
The moment Hayate left to take care of the papers Ayane felt the need to talk to Ryu, "Does Hayate know yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't told him yet, I don't think we should. My job is to protect Kasumi when she needs it, and he doesn't want any distractions. Besides he has enough crap to deal with as it is," replied Hayabusa.  
  
"We have to tell him sometime," argued Ayane.  
  
"When the time's right," was all he could say.  
  
The couple turned their attention to the early-birds who were already showing off their skills, which were still amateur compared to theirs. There were a few talented fighters among the sparse group. One of whom they knew from the first tournament.  
  
"When will it be the right time?" asked Ayane.  
  
"Probably when this whole ordeal with Kasumi breaking the code of the Shinobi is over with," he replied.  
  
Ayane sighed, "The only way for that to happen would to be for Kasumi to get caught or to return home."  
  
"If she returns, she'll face the same rejection as you did when you were part of the Shinobi clan," replied Ryu, "I can't let her get killed either, I made a promise to Hayate that I wouldn't let any harm come to his sister."  
  
"I wish there would be another way," replied Ayane.  
  
"There is," he answered, "but Hayate has no incentive."  
  
Ayane looked up at her boyfriend. She knew better than to ask what that way was, the look on his face told her not to. She never knew if it meant that he really didn't know or that he just didn't want to tell. The two directed their atteniton back to the fighters.  
  
Hayabusa's vow to protect Kasumi was separating them. But he was a man of his word and would never let anything stand between him and his promise, not even Ayane herself. That's why she had turned down the various requests to retry her assassination attempt on Kasumi. Ryu's promise might kill him before Kasumi is caught.  
  
Ayane looked over at her brother, Hayate, who was still oblivious to her relationship to Hayabusa. If he knew about it he'd probably let Hayabusa go back on his promise, either in fear of interference with his job or to make sure that she didn't have to suffer if Hayabusa was killed in the crossfire between Kasumi and the Shinobi.  
  
Hayate arrived from re-registering and the group headed off to check into a hotel.  
  


---

  
  
**A.N.**- A short filler chapter... I'm not satisfied with it. Oh well, it _is_ a filler chapter... Anyways, r/r! 


	13. The truth hurts

Disclaimer- I don't own Dead or Alive, Tecmo and Team Ninja do.  
  
**A.N.**- I'm skipping the qualifying rounds this time.  
  
**Qui-ti**- Thanks for your reviews. I can't put you in the fic though, I don't know how to fit you in to the plot. Sorry, maybe later you can have a minor part. Remember, that's a maybe so don't get your hopes up. Please continue to review. Yeah, I've seen G-Gundam but I don't have cable so I can only watch it when I go to my cousins house(my parents are sooooo cheap). I'll read your Gundam fic sometime.  
  
**Forevermore**- Thanks for reviewing. I don't see how the last chapter was interesting though, it _was_ a filler chapter. Anyways, keep reviewing please.  
  
**Hitomi a.k.a Gum a.k.a Casey**- Yeah, I did write that fic but it was horrible I wanted to get rid of it, erase it from ff.net but everyone said, "keep it, it's good". I dunno if it's really good or not, I think my fic sucked though. I'm not really a big fan of Tea/Seto stuff and I might write a fic about them but I suppose it will be a one shot. I really wanted to work on a new Joey/Mai fic but I couldn't figure out a new plot. I can't wait until you post your fic, the more Hitomi/Ein(Hayate) stuff the better, I'm surprised it's not more popular...  
  
**Mauler 5150**- You are soooo right! I'm not good at fighting scenes cause I get boarded of writing them really fast, the scene with Hayate's grandfather was supposed to be short so that it could emphasize on how quick he went down. Well I can't say I'm happy to get the review, but I'll try to work on it and maybe I'll get better.  
  
_italics_=thoughts.  
  


-------

  
  


**Our Past, Our Future**

Chapter 13

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  
"No... no more, I give up," sobbed Hitomi. This was her final match and she had forfeited to Hayate, "_He fights different, I wasn't ready for this._"  
  
"You shouldn't have come, death is a high probability in this tournament," stated Hayate.  
  
Hitomi stayed silent, "_I know, I just had to see you again_"  
  
Hayate reached out his hand to help Hitomi off of her knees, "Ein, please, come back with me."  
  
"I can't," replied Hayate.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I... I just can't," replied Hayate. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Hayate, buried her face in his chest, and began to cry. Hayate was surprised by this but soon he returned her embrace, "I promise, as soon as this is over with I'll come back."  
  
Hitomi couldn't help but wonder what "this" was. She let go of Hayate and backed up a few steps, tears were still streaming down her face, "When will it be over?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Hayate, "_maybe never._"  
  
Hitomi turned around, her back facing Hayate, "Ein... I love you, I want to know what's wrong, please tell me maybe I can help."  
  
She turned back around to hear his answer but she found that he had already left. Hayate looked down at Hitomi as she left, "_I should have told her..._"  
  
He heard what she had said, but he couldn't go back to Germany with her, not yet at least. Not when Kasumi still isn't safe. He needed a way to get the Shinobi to stop hunting her. It was all his uncle's fault.  
  
Hayate's cell phone rang. The tournament was over, Ayane had beaten Omega. In an earlier match Ayane had beaten him, he knew she was going on to face Genra. He worried for her safety, to his relief she had won. Hayate disappeared into a squall of wind and leaves.  
  


-------

  
  
Ryu watched Ayane from a distance, fire drifted up from the burning corpse that Ayane once knew as her father. He wanted to comfort her but he knew at a time like this, it was better to leave her alone.  
  
Hayabusa watched as she picked up Genra's weapon, all that was left of him. She then headed back towards him. When she reached Hayabusa he gave her a short hug.  
  
A few hours late they arrived at Hayabusa's curio shop. Ryu took Ayane upstairs so she could lie down. She collapsed on her bed, every ounce of energy was drained out of her. Hayabusa walked towards the door, "Just rest, you'll feel better in a little while. I'll be downstairs so call if you need anything."  
  
Ayane just stared at the ceiling, crying and thinking about Genra. Eventually she fell asleep, realizing that she should move on and forget about the sorrow she had over Genra's death. She had so much more to look forward to now, especially her future with Hayabusa.  
  


-------

  
  
"I know you saw your sister. You know where she is, don't you!" shouted Hayate's uncle. Hayate had just arrived home after the tournament. He didn't answer, "Speak up, where is she?!"  
  
Hayate dropped to the floor as his uncle's fist hit his stomach, "Tell me now!"  
  
"No, she's my sister. I'm going to protect her. She's your niece, you should be too," spoke Hayate.  
  
"I'm trying to lead the Shinobi just as your father and grandfather have," he replied.  
  
Hayate got up from the floor, but was hit with another kick, "Stay down, insolent brat!"  
  
He didn't fight back because he was his uncle, "Stop this, now. I'm the leader of the Shinobi, not you!"  
  
"That's why I wanted to get rid of you and your sister, these people should be rightfully mine, not yours!" replied his uncle as he stomped on Hayate's already bloody face.  
  
This was it, Hayate could only take so much before he retaliated. His uncle brought his foot down to strike his head again but Hayate rolled out of the way and got onto his feet. he got behind his uncle and held a knife to his throat, "This is it, asshole. You die now."  
  
His uncle laughed as a group of rouge Shinobi entered the room, "Hayate, you think I could be beaten so easily? I was the one who started the attack that killed your father and grandfather all those years ago. I then tried to get rid of you by helping DOATEC get a hold of you apparently they didn't do a very good job of killing you. I guess I'll just have to do it myself."  
  
"You did all of that just to... you killed your own father and brother, now you want to kill me and Kasumi?! What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Hayate.  
  
"As long as any members of your family are alive, the Shinobi won't follow me, the easiest way to get what I want is to kill you and your sister," replied his uncle, "As soon as I'm done with you your sister will be found and killed also."  
  
"You stay away from her-"  
  
"Or what?" interrupted his uncle, he motioned to the Shinobi that were restraining Hayate "Get rid of him."  
  
Hayate's vision went blank as he felt a dart hit the back of his neck, his last thoughts were used on Hitomi, "_I should have told her..._"  
  


-------

  
  
Hitomi arrived home and was greeted by her mother and father who had stayed up until 3am just to see her when she got home. Her father was impressed to see that she was still alive, "So how'd the tournament go?"  
  
"I'm tired, can we talk about it tomorrow?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Okay, you probably need to rest anyway," Hitomi walked upstairs and collapsed in to her bed. Suddenly she sensed something was wrong. She shook it off and fell asleep.  
  


-------

  
  
**A.N.**- Aye short chapter, yes. Umm... r/r. No, this isn't anywhere near over... I think. I had to hurry and come up with a chapter so here it is. No flames please. 


	14. Promise to stay alive

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive.  
  
**A.N.**- r/r please. I noticed something, my fic doesn't appear at the top of the Just In screen, I have no clue why. I've also learned how to indent at the beggining of a paragraph!  
  
**Writer Chickie**- Thanks for reveiwing. I was starting to think that you forgot all about this fic.  
  
**Forevermore**- Just read this chapter, it'll tell you.  
  
**Qui-ti**- Thanks for reveiwing also. The Gundam from Neo-Germany is awesome, active camflouge rules!... even if it is cheap...  
  


**Our Past, Our Future**

Chapter 14

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  
  
    Hayate woke up to the smell of fish cooked over a campfire. Realizing where he was he tried to grab the nearest weapon. One of the group noticed this and pressed his foot down on Hayate's wrist to prevent it, "So, you're awake."  
  
    Hayate didn't reply, he thought that now they'd kill him for sure. The young man lifted his foot off of Hayate's hand and started to explain themselves, "When you were gone for the tournament your uncle took over. He killed some of us for staying faithful to you, basically he ruled for three months with an iron fist. The five of us here pretended to follow him so that when you arrived home we could get you to safety, and for our safety..."  
  
    Hayate listened intently, each word sinking into his mind, remembering every word. He looked around at the rest of the Shinobi around him, there were only five who were brave enough to follow him. Six if Kasumi was still alive and if they could find her. The odds were against them, six against some thousand people. The group looked like they were all teenagers around sixteen or seventeen, two female and three male. All inexperienced.  
  
    He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. There was no possibility that he could overcome his uncle and the rest of the Shinobi. There was the Hayabusa clan and Genra's clan that would probably help them, but the Shinobi outnumbered them both.  
  
    "I'm going to get some help, you just stay here. I'll be back sometime next week," Hayate started walking off.  
  
    "It's not safe here, we're only ten miles away from your uncle. We're going to Tao, it's much further away and a lot safer there. He's going with you to make sure you make it back safely," the one who had spoken before gestures to the youngest of the group.  
  
    "I can take care of myself, just get to Tao and I'll meet you there sometime next week," assured Hayate.  
  
    The group didn't argue and walked off towards the mountains. Tao was an ancient city whose ruins still remained after centuries. Hayate headed off to get help from Hayabusa and Ayane, he needed to assemble forces as soon as possible.  
  


* * *

  
    The bell rang and Hayabusa walked downstairs from checking on Ayane, Hayate walked in, "Hayate! What brings you here?"  
  
    "My uncle."  
  
    Hayabusa was confused, "What?"  
  
    "He's taken over the Shinobi, apparently he has had this all planed since we were six years old. He planned the surprise attack that killed grandfather, my father, and your parents," it pained Hayate to have to remind his best friend all of this, but he needed to give Ryu some collateral so that he would use his whole clan to help him, "So I need you to help me defeat him."  
  
    Hayabusa's eyes saddened, the thought of seeing his parents die was something he always wanted to forget, but never could. Ayane was the only one who could divert his thoughts away from it, "Yes, anything to kill that bastard. But I only have fifty fighters that isn't nearly enough to defeat the Shinobi."  
  
    "I was planning to get help from Ayane and her clan, she wasn't at her home..." replied Hayate.  
  
    "She's upstairs. Come on, I'll show you to her," offered Ryu.  
  
    Hayate gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-with-my-sister look, Ryu smiled sheepishly, "Oh... I forgot, she never told you, did she..."  
  
    "Tell me what?" Hayate already knew, but he wanted Ryu to tell him.  
  
    "Ayane and I have been going out for about a year now and since she just sapped lots of energy fighting Genra, I'm letting her stay here for a while... until she recovers."  
  
    Hayate understood. After all, he was in love with Hitomi, "Okay, you're lucky you're my best friend."  
  
    Hayabusa led him up the stairs to his room and woke up Ayane, "Ayane... Hayate's here, he needs your help."  
  
    "My uncle took over the Shinobi and I need some help to defeat him, otherwise he'll kill me and Kasumi," stated Hayate.  
  
    Ayane didn't like the thought of helping save Kasumi's life, but that shouldn't really matter, Hayate's life was at stake too, "I guess..."  
  
    "Thanks," Ayane sat up to give her brother a hug.  
  
    Hayate left, there was one more thing he had to do before he left to meet the others at Tao.  
  


* * *

  
    Hitomi sat up in her bed, watching TV. Her parents were out of town for the weekend and she had the house to herself. It had been two days since she arrived home from the tournament, and she still hadn't been doing much except stay in her room and watch TV. All the pain that was experienced the first time Ein had left her was renewed now that she had lost another chance with him.  
  
    She heard an knock at the door and headed downstairs to answer it. She heard another knock, "I'm coming!"  
  
    Hitomi opened the door and saw Hayate standing outside in the rain. She took that as her third chance to tell Ein how she felt; and just to be safe, her last, "Ein? What are you doing here?"  
  
       
He walked in and took off his shoes, he was dressed the same way as he was when he was Ein so that he wouldn't get any questions from Hitomi about his attire. Hitomi stood there-wide eyed, Hayate smiled at her reaction, "Miss me?"  
  
    "What made you decide to come back?" asked an eager Hitomi.  
  
    "What you said at the tournament, I never had the courage to tell you that I loved you also," replied Hayate, "Besides if I didn't tell you now, I might not be able to tell you at all..."  
  
    "Why... what's happening?" she worried. Tears began to roll down her face.  
  
    "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, please don't ask why... it's too hard for me to explain," replied Hayate.  
  
    "Come on Ein. You can tell me."  
  
    Hayate sat down on the couch, "Hitomi, I came here to tell you how I felt. If I knew you were going to ask me these questions, I wouldn't have come at all."  
  
    "I'm not the one who said that you might not be able to tell me that you loved me if you didn't come now. Besides don't you think that I'd care enough about you to try and help?" Hitomi was careful not to raise her voice.  
  
    Hayate didn't reply, Hitomi was right. But there was a part of him that wanted her to ask so that he could tell her. Hitomi lowered herself on top of Hayate, "Ein, you can tell me. I promise it won't change anything between us."  
  
    "You don't know that," Hayate gently lifted her off of himself, fully aware that she was trying to seduce him into telling her, "I'm sorry."  
  
    "Ein, please reconsider," begged Hitomi.  
  
    "I swear, as soon as this is over with I'll come back. I would never leave you on my own free will, but death doesn't put love into perspective. In that sense I will try my hardest to stay alive, but if I don't come back there is no doubt that I'll be dead," stated Hayate.  
  
    Hitomi knew this moment would come, at least something similar. She knew that Ein would find his past and fear that she wouldn't feel the same way. Hayate got up to leave, "Ein! please stay, at least for another few hours."  
  
    Hayate looked down at his watch, "I don't know, I need as much time as I can get to find my sister."  
  
    "Ein, this could be the last time we see each other and just in case-"  
  
    "I don't want to take advantage of you, I promise I will do my best to stay alive," interrupted Hayate.  
  
    "I... understand," Hitomi gave in. By now she had complete faith that Ein would come back to her someday. Hayate got up to leave, and kissed Hitomi on the forehead. He took one last look at her before he walked out the door, wishing he was never cursed by finding his real life.  
  
    Hayate looked back at the house as he was leaving, "Hitomi... I promise, I will come back to you."  
  
    Hayate teleported, aiming for northern Japan. He needed to find Kasumi before it was too late.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- r/r please. No flames. 


	15. The blood of a warrior

Disclaimer- I don't own Dead or Alive.  
  
**A.N.**- Please review. Thanks to Eternal Pessimist for putting Hitomi/Hayate stuff in her fic.  
  
**Forevermore**- Please update your fic again soon.  
  
**Oui-ti**- I hope your parent's let you off early. When I get grounded my parents always forget like a day or two later. Did ya know that Hayabusa's voice actor (Hideyuki Hori) does Shwartz Broder's voice? Broder is from Neo Germany right? I keep forgetting.  
  
**Cynthia Heineman**- I'm glad you liked it. I don't really know if she is going to find out that Ein is really Hayate or not. I remade the last chapter and the original had a part where Hayate told her the truth, but I decided to change it. So right now, I don't know.  
  


* * *

  


**Our Past, Our Future**

Chapter 15

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  
    Hayate stood at the top of the mountain on which Tao settled. He looked down at the small village, the Hajin Mon, the Hayabusa clan, Kasumi, and the five Shinobi were all there but they were still not nearly enough. The Hayabusa clan only consisted of ten fighters, all elite but still a small amount. Ayane's Hajin Mon had a large amount of fighters and because of their knowledge of magic, they were also powerful. The there were the leftover Shinobi; Kasumi, Mai, Autumn, Hiro, Asimov, and Bakuri. They were still about a thousand fighters short, but there was no one else that would help.  
  
    Hayate, Ayane, and Hayabusa decided that the two armies, would clash creating a distraction which would put his uncle in hiding with only a few guards making him more venerable to an attack. Originally Ayane was supposed to go after Hayate's uncle, but Hayate decided to do it since he had messed with his family not Ayane's.  
  
    He turned his head to the direction of his old home, "Tonight, uncle, you will pay for what you have done."  
  
    Hayate climbed down the peak, back to Tao. Once he arrived Ayane confronted him with the same thing she had been pestering him about for the past few days, "Hayate, please let me go after him. I'm an assassin; this is the kind of stuff I do."  
  
    "I told you before, I want to do this myself. By the way, has Mai arrived back with Hotsuma's armor?"  
  
    "Yea, she came back a couple of hours ago. The armor is inside," Ayane gestured towards a nearby building, Hayate walked inside.  
  
    Hayate spotted the armor on the remains of a table. He had ordered someone to get it because if it was necessary, they would have to destroy the Shinobi and he didn't want his grandfather's legacy to be destroyed in the process. Hayate picked up his grandfather's sword which began to glow a dim purple.  
  
    The sword was powered by the holders chi, Hayate didn't have nearly enough to wield it the way his grandfather did. He put the sword in his own sheath and walked out of the building. Hotsuma was killed by his own son, now the son would be the one at the end of his father's blade.  
  
    He looked around at the soldiers he had on his side, all of them seemed nervous. The Hajin Mon were all upset that they had to help him but were obedient to Ayane.  
  
    Hayate closed his eyes and remembered the times when everything was right. If he didn't think about them now he'd probably never be able to think of them again. He had no confidence at all that he could pull this off, but as long as he went through this Kasumi would be safe and his relative's deaths would be avenged.  
  
    His thoughts drifted to Hitomi. The only reason he was afraid was because if he died he would never experience having a relationship with her. When he was Ein, all he had to worry about was finding his past there was nothing else. It all turned out as a curse, his life was a living hell. Every minute there was a new problem, when he was Ein there wasn't anything this big on the line.  
  
    He wished he could go back, but he knew after this there was a chance that he could. He didn't know when he was going to tell Hitomi who he really is; every time she saw him she called him "Ein". He wasn't Ein and every time she said it he felt guilty for not telling her but he was to scared to tell the truth because he thought she might not love him anymore.  
  
    "Hayate," He turned around to face his sister, Kasumi, "You don't have to do all this, they think you're dead. You're free."  
  
    "What about you? You're still being hunted, and I'm not there to lead the Shinobi the wrong way. You'll be caught."  
  
    "I'll just go in your place then," replied Kasumi.  
  
    "The reason I decided to do this is because he killed our father and our grandfather. You were too young at the time, you didn't know either of them."  
  
    "You still have so much to live for. Just think about it," pleaded Kasumi. She then walked off, leaving Hayate to think about what she had just said. It was true, he did have a lot to live for. But if he did let her, and she met her fate during the battle he would never be able to forgive himself. Hayate put no further thought into the issue, the battle would go on as previously planned.  
  


* * *

  
    Hayate roamed through the forest, sounds of a nearby battle echoed through his mind. Both of his hands gripped his grandfather's sword. He was waiting for his uncles guards to come out from the temple that he was hidden in.  
  
    A few minutes later, three ninjas came out of the building and Hayate silently crept in. A stone stairway led down into the depths of the old temple. Droplets of water echoed off the walls. Hayate shivered half from the cold air that enveloped him, half from fear. He breathed heavily and gripped his sword even tighter as an attempt to calm him down.  
  
    Hayate reached the bottom of the stairwell, the room was a cavern of ice lit by numerous torches. His uncle stood in the middle, praying. Unaware of the treat that was standing a few feet away. Hayate drew his sword, the sound of the metal sliding against metal startled his uncle who immediately got up, "Hayate, you aren't dead..."  
  
    "No, I'm not really that easy to get rid of," replied Hayate.  
  
    "Hayate, you and I are both warriors. The same blood runs through both of us. The blood of a warrior who hunts for the blood of others. Come, join me in the hunt."  
  
    "Too bad, I've bled all that blood away."  
  
    "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?!" Hayate's uncle lunged at him, bearing an iron claw, two swipes missed as Hayate dodged both by jumping back. On the second jump he slashed the sword at his uncle, missing by a few centimeters.  
  
    Now Hayate's uncle jumped back and used an energy attack, similar to a whip. Three slashes were blocked by Hayate's sword. Hayate jumped back into the air and brought his sword down on his uncle who quickly brought up his own sword to block the attack.  
  
    "You've grown more skilled, nephew. But it's still not enough."  
  
    "I've always been more skilled than you. You would have known that if you paid more attention to your family," replied Hayate.  
  
    "Hayate, power is all that matters. You're too blinded by everything else to see that. This is the last chance I'll give you, fight with me."  
  
    "My family is all that matters now," Hayate lunched at his uncle, who blocked his shot with his sword. Hayate didn't notice that his uncle only held his sword with one hand, resulting in an iron claw in his side.  
  
    Hayate stumbled back in pain. Thoughts of the ongoing battle were replaced with thoughts of loved ones. Ayane, Kasumi, Hotsuma, his father and mother, Hitomi. He realized what he was fighting for once again and picked up his sword. He ran towards his uncle again and slashed his shoulder. His uncle jumped back and donned his energy ribbon again and attacked Hayate, leaving shallow but painful cuts on his right arm.  
  
    Hayate's uncle clutched his shoulder as blood seeped in between his fingers. Both combatants were growing tired from the physical pain but fought on. Hayate walked closer, his uncle was prepared and striked again with his iron claws. Hayate stumbled back, his sword slid across the rock floor to the other side of the room. A ball of energy welled up in Hayate's hands and he released it at his uncle, who dodged it by centimeters.  
  
    Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind Hayate, striking the back of his neck with his palm. He fell to the ground, his body endured more pain than it ever had before, he wanted to give up. Kasumi was depending on him, her life was the main issue here, the only existing reason he decided to go through with this. Hayate got up again, he had to get to his sword. Another bolt of energy was omitted from Hayate's hands as he made an unsuccessful dash for the sword, the flat side of his uncle's sword met with his back.  
  
    Hayate collapsed as his uncle brought his foot on top of his head to hold him down. Hayate's position was replaced by a pile of leaves. A few yards away, Hayate laid on the ground in the darkness. He had used almost all of his leftover energy to teleport, he had to rest. His heavy breathing echoed through the cave, making him unable to locate.  
  
    "Hayate, come out now! If you give up, I'll let you live," his back was turned to Hayate, "Come on, this is you last chance to join me."  
  
    Hayate stayed silent except for his heavy breathing, "Hayate, come out here now!"  
  
    Hayate's energy was slowly coming back, he had to wait for the right time though, it was coming. His uncle had his back turned to Hotsuma's sword, Hayate took this opportunity to reach the sword. He teleported and picked it up, he then raise the sword and sent a deep cut into his uncle's right arm, slicing it off just above the elbow. His uncle screamed, the shrill rang through the cavern.  
  
    Hayate kicked his uncle's legs out, sending him to the floor. When he fell his head hit the floor with a loud thump, he wasn't knocked out though. Hayate held the sword to his uncle's throat, "It's your turn to die."  
  
    "You wouldn't kill your own uncle, would you?" Hayate's uncle kept spoke, hoping for an answer so that he could get out from under the blade.  
  
    "You killed your own father and brother..." when Hayate spoke, his uncle took the opportunity to trip him and he himself got up.  
  
    He brought his sword down on Hayate's head but he quickly brought his word up and supported it with his free hand, blocking the attack. His uncle stumbled back a few steps as a result of the recoil as Hayate fully stood up.  
  
    They both breathed heavily, Hayate resting on his sword, his uncle clutching where his arm used to be, "Hayate... if you kill me... you'll be doing just what I have done... you will become the warrior I always knew you could be... you are the warrior I knew you could be... heartless... careless...."  
  
    "I do this as revenge for killing Hotsuma and father," replied Hayate.  
  
    "Are... are you sure this is what they would have done... my father was all for peace... he only fought when necessary... never for revenge... Your father... my brother... he was the same way... both were weak... You, Hayate, are different... you're evil... just like me... cold and heartless..."  
  
    "No, I'm not like you. I'm not heartless, I am the same as my father. My father wasn't weak, neither am I," replied Hayate.  
  
    "If you were anything like your father... you wouldn't lay a finger on me right now," stated his uncle.  
  
    Suddenly the sword Hayate was leaning on began to glow, the same way it did when Hotsuma wielded it. Words appeared in it, as if they were being melted in. Hayate's uncle looked on in sheer terror, while Hayate wore a look of astonishment.  
  
    Immediately, Hayate picked up the sword and just as quickly brought it down. His uncle raised his own sword to block it, but a clean cut was made through it, the blade had broken, "Hayate please! Don't do this, I'm sorry."  
  
    "Why shouldn't I? You killed my father and my grandfather. You killed Ryu's parents. You neglected Ayane. You hunted Kasumi, you betrayed me you should die," replied Hayate.  
  
    "Hayate, don't do thi..." his uncle's words were cut short as the sword itself shot an energy bolt through him. Hayate looked away in disgust, Hotsuma still controlled the sword. That was why the sword was glowing, only Hotsuma could wield it like that.  
  
    Hayate picked up his uncle's corpse and headed back to the surface. As evil as he was there had to be a cremation ceremony for him later. Once at the surface he walked towards to two armies, who stopped fighting at his presence.  
  
    The Shinobi mumbled to each other, a mixture of hatred an sorrow. They all knew Hayate was going to take over again, either that or punish them all. The group dispersed and Hayate dropped the body onto the ground. Kasumi walked over to him, "So what are you going to do now. Thins will never be the same..."  
  
    "All I know is that I want to get out of here as soon as I can. You're going to take over for me," replied Hayate.  
  
    "What about the Code. You aren't going to be allowed to leave," stated Kasumi.  
  
    "There's one thing you've missed. Since when you left I was still the leader and our uncle was still alive. Since I wasn't there to say it was alright to leave, our uncle didn't allow it and when you left you weren't allowed. So the Code had to be enforced. Now, it's just me. And since I'm going to let you back in, I'm trusting that you'd let me leave."  
  
    "Hayate, I can't do this on my own. At least stay here a while... until we all get back on our feet," Kasumi pleaded.  
  
    "Seeing as how they have barely any trust in me, much less you, I'm gonna have to stay... for a little while," replied Hayate.  
  
    "Why are you so eager to leave anyways?" she asked.  
  
    Hayate sighed, "Remember at the second DOA tournament, I didn't know who you were?" Kasumi nodded, "The life I had when I lost my memory is much better than this one, I'd like to get back to it."  
  
    Kasumi nodded, "So... how long do you think all of this is going to take?"  
  
    "I don't know, I hope sometime soon," replied Hayate.  
  
    Kasumi decided to bring the conversation back to Hayate's old life, "So what was so great about being Ein?"  
  
    "Well, for one thing, there was no real responsibility. And I was a teacher at a karate dojo," answered Hayate.  
  
    "And you're willing to leave all of us behind just for that?"  
  
    Hayate looked down quizzically at his younger sister, "That's not the reason I'm leaving, those two things don't matter to me more than my family."  
  
    "Then why are you leaving?" asked Kasumi.  
  
    "Come on, lets start getting every thing back to normal," with that Hayate walked off, leaving a frustrated Kasumi standing there.  
  


* * *

  
A.N.- This was a long chapter, 2400 some words. I dunno if the fight scene was good this time, by whatever. Please r/r, no flames. 


	16. Reunited at last

**A.N.**- I'm gonna be writing almost non-stop for a while, I'm currently working on this fan fic and another one with a group of four other writers. So I have to balance between this fic, and the other one. This also causes some writers block. How? I have no clue. Seems like I'm too packed with writing. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. Okay, this chapter is sloppy, it is an aftermath type thing so... you get the picture... I hope.  
  
**Qui-Ti**- I'm glad you got off the hook early. But you did so much I think they should have completely dropped the punishment and given you something. As for Lance and Kingdom Hearts, I'm a guy (so I wouldn't really care about Lance Bass) who's biased against Disney (so I wouldn't care about Kingdom Hearts)... soooo it doesn't really matter to me. Thanks for the rewiew. The last chapter was sooo grueling, fight secnes are fun to read but lousy to write...  
  
**Jo-Ryan Salazar**- THANK YOU!!! Thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list and this fic on your favorite stories list!  
  
**noname**- Well, the thing about Ryu (as well as the rest of the game/series), I don't know much. I've only played DOA3 and I never thought to research Ninja Gaiden. I'll just say that... well... some things are out of place for sake of the plot. Thanks anyways, but that mistake is too large for me to fix.  
  
**Forevermore**- Different uncle. Otherwise I would have said Radiou at least once instead of always referring to him as Hayate's uncle. I kept referring to him as that also cause I couldn't come up with a good name, although Washi might have been a good name cause Hayabusa means falcon and Washi means eagle. Either that or Raimei (thunder). Cause Hayabusa was named after a type of bird and Kasumi and Hayate were named after an element. But it's too late, I should have thought of this before. Anyways, that's who the uncle is. So, if it's known that there is no other uncle, then I'm screwed. So I knew about Raidou raping Ayane's mother who I recently found out at the forums her name was Ayame. And I knew that he died, I just didn't know how, I thought it was Shinden cause, seriously, who would put up with someone who raped their wife? Hope that made sense...  
  


* * *

**Our Past, Our Future**

Chapter 16

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    '_Months have gone by, everything's back to normal. I'm finally going to see Hitomi again,_' Hayate looked past the guardrail of the upper deck on the cruiseliner, out at the vast sea that surrounded the boat. He had taken a boat to Germany where he'd meet Hitomi's father. He decided to take a boat because he needed time to think before he was going to see Hitomi again and a jet was too quick.  
  
    He was ashamed for leaving Kasumi so soon after being able to see her in peace again, but he wanted to see Hitomi again and get a relationship going between them so badly that he would literally give everything he owned for it. There were so many things that he considered doing right now, going back to Japan was among them.  
  
    Hayate wasn't fully sure if the Shinobi were all back in order or not, he just assumed. Now he thought that he had wanted to go back to Germany so badly that his judgement was blinded by love. If the Shinobi rebelled again and Kasumi was killed, he would never be able to forgive himself. Never had he worried so much before in his life.  
  
    Hitomi was expecting him to come back sometime this year. And the year was almost over, it was now early November and the longer she had to wait, the less faith that she had that he would come back to her. That's why Hayate didn't delay any longer to go back.  
  
    Hayate again took the identity of Ein again, even though it was somewhat hypocritical because he couldn't bear to her his former name escape her lips anymore. He had been lying to her ever since he met her, and didn't want to anymore. Eventually he'd have to tell her about his real life and he was scared out of his mind at the thought of it.  
  
    What if Hitomi's feelings changed. Ein was a whole different person from Hayate, Ein was a karate teacher who suffered from severe amnesia, while Hayate was a seemingly cold and heartless clan leader. Two different people from two different worlds. Hitomi would probably treat the situation as if Ein was killed and Hayate was the murderer.  
  
    He looked up at the night sky, dotted with numerous stars. The full moon lit his face the same way it always had, reminding him of the numerous, painful nights when he had hunted his little sister. The same way it had the night he stumbled up the the dojo's door, beaten and bloody. He was torn between family and love, Kasumi and Hitomi.  
  
    Right now Kasumi and Hitomi were the two people he'd do anything for, save sacrificing one for the other. A tear fell from his eyes, he had never made a harder decision in his life.  
  


* * *

  
    A few days later, Hayate's ship docked in Germany. As he stepped out the fresh, salty air of the sea comforted him. After going inside and through customs, Hayate met Hitomi's father near the exit, "Ein!"  
  
    Hayate put on a fake smile after hearing his alter-ego's name and walked over to his former master. They shook hands, then Hitomi's father led him to his car, "So... what's it been like? Have you gotten your memory back?"  
  
"No... Not yet," Hayate lied, "But I kinda gave up, it probably wasn't important anyways."  
  
The car turned a sharp corner, "Do you think you can come back and work at the dojo? Your students miss you," Hayate smiled, a genuine smile at that, "Sure, I need a job to get an apartment."  
  
    "You can stay with us until you get back on your feet," he offered, "Hitomi went off to college," Hayate held his breath, thinking he missed his only chance, "And she has an apartment about twenty miles from us."  
  
    "I don't want to impose, I'll just get my own apartment. But until I can find one, I'm going to stay at a hotel," replied Hayate.  
  
    Hitomi's father dropped the subject, knowing that Ein never changed his mind about something like this. A few minutes later, they arrived at a three-star hotel. Hayate went in side to check in and went uptairs to unpack while Hitomi's father waited in the car.  
  
    When he was done he called Hitomi's father on his cell phone, telling him that he'd stay there for a while and would meet him tomorrow because he was fatigued by the long trip. After making sure that he drove off Hayate walked over to the phone and took out the peice of paper that Hitomi's father gave him. It had her apartment's phone number and adress on it.  
  
    The phone rang six times before the answering machine picked up so Hayate guessed that she still had classes. He thought that maybe the hours werent the same as in Japan, apparently not. Looking at the digital clock next to the phone, he decided by the time he rented a car and got over to the apartments, she should be home.  
  
    As he walked out the door, all he could think about was Hitomi. In a few hours he would be able to see her again. And for once, he wasn't held back by anything else.  
  


* * *

  
    Ayane overlooked as one of the lead magicians taught basic energy attacks to the children. The Hajin Mon took the same training method as the ancient Spartans, training began when the trainees were young in order to have them battle hardened and skilled by the time they were admitted into the main forces.  
  
    All she had been doing for the past month was oversee the training of the children. She was confused about her relationship with Hayabusa now, a month ago he proposed to her. For some reason her reply was a blunt no. She had no clue why she said it, it just came out. Afterall, she did want to be married to Ryu, for some reason at that point she couldn't.  
  
    Ryu Hayabusa hadn't seen her since, and if it wasn't for the proposition, it would have gone unnoticed because of the fact that right now, he had to work on rebuilding his clan's forces. Ayane wished that he'd try again, no matter what next time she would say yes. But it seemed as though she missed her one and only chance. Knowing Hayabusa, he'd try again but not for a while so she decided to wait until then.  
  
    "Your form is off... don't just stand there, KEEP PRACTICING!" the childred jumped back into position at the shouts of their instructor and began practicing their assigned attacks.  
  
    Ayane walked out of the small building, outside into the light of the full moon. She remembered Genra, what he had done for her. Hayate, Hayabusa, and Genra were the only ones who ever cared. Now Genra was dead, Hayate left, and Hayabusa hadn't talked to her in a month.  
  
    Ayane walked to the building that housed her advisor, Faia. The purple curtains parted as Ayane entered the room, "Faia?"  
  
    A gentle voice answered, "Yes, Ayane?"  
  
    "Faia, I'm going to leave for a while. I need to see Hayabusa again," Ayane had to tell someone before she left so that she wouldn't be hunted. Faia nodded her head and Ayane walked out of the small hut.  
  


* * *

  
    Hitomi walked up the stairs to her apartment, exauhsted by the long day of classes. As she rounded the corner she lifted her head up and saw Hayate standing near the door. Instantly it seemed like her energy retured as she ran up to hug him. Tears of joy streamed down her face, "Ein! I missed you so much."  
  
    Hayate instantly loosened his grip around her, hearing her voice mention his old name. He decided now was the time he had to tell her about Hayate, the Shinobi, Kasumi, Ayane, everything, "Hitomi... I..."  
  
    The words failed him, he couldn't do this. He was too afraid. Ironic how he could stand up to his uncle and be fearless while he couldn't do something as simple as tell her his real name. He felt like running the other way and go back to Japan. Hitomi looked up at him and saw the sad look in his eyes, "Yes?"  
  
    Hayate just smiled in reply, he couldn't say. Hitomi unlocked the door and led him inside. After walking inside Hayate felt like he should leave again but another part of him wanted to stay, that's the part that he listened to. Hayate walked over to the couch and sat down, frustratingly wiping his forehead. Hitomi called through the bathroom door, "I'll be out in a minute, just make yourself at home."  
  
    Hayate waited a few minutes but he heard the shower turn on so he assumed that she was taking a shower so he turned on the television to pass the time away. After about half an hour, Hitomi came into the living room dressed in white cotton pajamas. She laid down on the couch, resting her head in Hayate's lap.  
  
    As much as the pair had wanted to see eachother again, words they had planned for so long stuck inside their minds wanting to come out, but retreating just as they were. It was bothering Hitomi so after about and hour she decided to interrupt the silence, "Where are you staying?"  
  
    She shifted so that she was looking up at his face. Hayate didn't look back down at her, "I have a hotel room, I'm staying there until I can afford an aparmet."  
  
    "Why don't you stay here with me? It does get a little lonely around here," Hitomi hadn't diverted her gaze from Hayate yet, "I guess, it's better than paying seventy bucks a week."  
  
    Hitomi smiled and headed off to her room, Hayate pulled out the couch and decided that it was time to turn in for the night. Finally he was back where he wanted to be.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Short, lame, filler chapter. That basically explains it, right? Anyways, r/r please.   


**New review responses**

  
**Forevermore**- Guess that could have worked if I decided to use Raidou. But I would have to make Shinden come back to life because I think it's his job to kill Raidou.  
  
**Oui-ti**- You're welcome. Glad Lance freaks you out too. 


	17. Confessions

**A.N.**- What? No new reviews??? Guess it's cause of the simple fact that when you replace a chapter it doesn't show up in the update thingy. Oh well, that just means I have to rush this chapter. Hopefully it won't be too bad.  
  
    I'm also not using spell check anymore because copying it to Microsoft Word, then doing the spell check and having to ignore all the html tags is a pain in the @$$. It's mostly ignore once, ignore once, oh here's a mistake, ignore, ignore, etc. So if you notice any mistakes, that's why.  
  


* * *

  


**Our Past, Our Future**

Chapter 17

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Hitomi walked out into the living room and saw Hayate was still sleeping in the fold out couch. A serene look was worn on his face and light pored from the window onto his face, making him stir to escape the bright intteruption. He still wore the jeans and shirt from last night. Normally she would have woken him up so that she could say goodbye before she went to school, but it was finally the weekend so she had him to herself all day.  
  
    She walked over to Hayate and sat down in the part of the fold-out couch that wasn't occupied and pulled the covers up to her chest, snuggling up next to his sleeping form. After turning on the TV, she turned it down to a volume that wouldn't wake Hayate up.  
  
    Hitomi watched the TV in silence, unconciously snuggling up into Hayate's warm body. She had longed to be like this for so long, sharing a bed with Hayate was now her idea of heaven. After a few minutes Hayate pulled her closer, still asleep.  
  
    Ever since the day that Hayate admitted his love for her she dreamed that this would happen, only that Ein would be consious. She shifted so that she was facing him, causing him to wake up, "Good morning."  
  
    "Morning, Ein," Hitomi caught Hayate's dissapointment, "What's wrong?"  
  
    "It's... nothing," replied Hayate as he diverted his vision to the TV.  
  
    Hitomi switched off the TV, "The same _nothing_ that you had to leave for?" Hayate didn't reply making it apparent that she was right, "Ein, you can't keep this from me forever. It's obvious this hurts you, and I don't think you want to spend the rest of your life hurt like this. Tell me what's wrong, you're going to have to tell me anyways, why not now?"  
  
    "Hitomi... I can't. Please, try to understand," at this Hitomi got out of the bed, realizing how hypocritical it would be to stay there.  
  
    "Ein," she started off with and insisting tone, but it quickly changed to pleading, "Please, tell me. I need to know, how do you think we're going to build a relationship if I don't know what's wrong with you?"  
  
    Realizing that there was no avoiding this he decided to speak up about it, "First of all, my real name isn't Ein, it's Hayate. That's why every time you say my name, I get uncomfortable. I..." Hayate went on, not fearing if he lost her or not. After about ten minutes of talking, he got up to leave. Hitomi still sat there, stunned.  
  
    After closing the door, Hayate felt like collapsing. Tears wouldn't flow, he wouldn't let them. He decided to go back to his hotel room, he didn't know where to go from there. Back to Japan or to try and get a job back at the dojo. Sure, he hadn't officially lost Hitomi yet, but he thought there was a 99.9 percent chance that he would.  
  
    A few seconds later, Hayate regained his composure and headed downstairs to his car.  
  
    Back in the apartment, Hitomi looked out the window just in time to see Hayate drive away. She was silently praying that he wasn't leaving again. She still loved him, despite the fact that he wasn't who she thought he was. After all, when they first met they didn't know anything about eachother.  
  
    The moments they shared still had happened, the things they knew about eachother still were known, there wasn't a big difference at all. All that changed was he found out who he was, who his family was. They both knew that something like this was going to happen, eventually Ein... Hayate would find out who he really was, so Hitomi prepared for it. Apparently Hayate didn't.  
  
    She needed to see him again and honestly tell him that she still loved him. Most of all to keep him from leaving again.  
  


* * *

  
    Hayabusa hadn't opened up his shop for a few months now. The once extravagent Chinese vases were covered in dust and cobwebs, copper sculptures oxodised, Asian paintings faded, and bladed weapons were in need of sharpening and polishing.  
  
    More than half of his fighters had broken bones and needed to get back in shape. Ryu took it upon himself to make sure they would be back to normal. Right now he was still working on getting this task done. The ninja he was currently attending ot had a broken leg, "Just keep the damn thing still."  
  
    "You think this is easy? You try it," replied the ninja who was fidgeting uncontrolably.  
  
    "For such a great fighter, you complain a lot. And you can't hold still either, at this rate it'll never heal," replied Hayabusa, looking at the leg brace.  
  
    Ryu walked out of the building, frustration had overwhelmed him. He felt like breaking the ninja's other leg. Working at the curio shop again was what he wanted to get back to, and a delay this long would really break down buisness.  
  
    Another thing he wanted to get back to was his relationship with Ayane, but he didn't have the courage to. It was ironic that he could face Bankoutsu-bo without even trembling, but facing Ayane made his knees weak and heart ache with passion.  
  
    As if on cue, Ayane came into view as she ascended a large staircase. Hayabusa ran down and greeted her with a hug that she affectionately returned. As they released from their embrace Ayane smiled up at him, "So, how are things going around here? Did you get all the ninjas back into fighting condition?"  
  
    "No... not yet. I wish I had, I really want to open up the shop again," replied Hayabusa as he led Ayane up the staircase to the mountainside vilage where the Hayabusa clan resided.  
  
    "Ryu?" Ayane watched as he nodded his head, "When you asked if I would marry you a while back, I said no because-"  
  
    Hayabusa cut her off, "Ayane, it's alright. I wasn't thinking. I realise now that you aren't ready," he smiled, "I'll try again in a few years."  
  
    Ayane gleefully replied, "Good," realizing that she was in fact not ready for such a desicion, not to mention Hayate hadn't really put much thought into her relationship with Hayabusa and he might get a little overprotective about it.  
  
    Ayane and Ryu walked towards the village, paying all their attention to eachother and their surroundings. Cherry blossom leaves fell from the trees as the moon lit their way.  
  


* * *

  
    Hayate sat in his hotel room, as he had been doing for the past three hours. Scilence filled the room, only broken every thirty minutes by the air conditioning. Hayate rubbed his temples out of frustration.  
  
    He hadn't lost Hitomi yet but it was, as he thought, a safe assumption. His things were all packed, ready to return to Japan. Hayate wasn't as ready though, he was reluctant to leave although he thought it was probably for the best.  
  
    Rain began to pour as lightning lit the sky, and thunder crashed into his ear drums. He glanced out the window, down at the paved parking lot, two stories below. He could hear the rain drops bouncing off the pavement, the monotonous sound pattern lulled him into tiredness. Fighting the urge to go to sleep, Hayate walked over to the sink at the wet bar and washed his face.  
  
    Sitting back down on the bed, he turned on the tv and began to filp through channels. After finding a channel that suited him, he sat back and rested his head on the headboard of the bed. He payed only half attention to the movie that was on as he heard a car pull up in the parking lot, he walked over to the window and looked down to see Hitomi's father's car in the parking lot.  
  
    Half relieved and half dissapointed to see the car. A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Hitomi's father, he opened it. Hitomi appeared on the other side and walked in, "My dad told me where you were staying, he's waiting in the car."  
  
    Hayate walked into the bathroom and emerged a few seconds later with a towel. He handed it to Hitomi and she started to dry off, "Ein... Hayate, I still care about you. Like I said, this hasn't changed anything."  
  
    "It has to have changed something," replied Hayate as he sat back down on the bed, turning his attentin to the TV.  
  
    Hitomi walked over and sat down next to him, "Hayate, I still love you. Ein was just a phase, a change you went through. I still love you, I always will."  
  
    Hayate kept his pessimistic additude, which he had practiced for so long. He actually believed that she was lying. But another part of him, wanted her more than anything. The two parts of him argued inside his mind, but were interrupted by Hitomi, "If you don't feel the same way, I understand."  
  
    Hitomi began to get up, but was held down by Hayate, "I just need time to think about this, okay?"  
  
    "You've thought about this since the end of the second tournament. Isn't that enough time?" it was obvious to Hitomi that for Hayate, it wasn't, "I'm not leaving until you decide."  
  
    Hayate sighed and sat back against the headboard as Hitomi reached for the phone to call her father and tell him not to wait and she'd get Hayate to take her home.  
  
    Hayate droned out the rain, Hitomi's voice, and the TV. He was deep in thought, '_She still loves me? No, she just feels sorry for me. But that means she does care. No it doesn't, who wouldn't feel sorry for someone who just lost everything? I'll just take a chance._'  
  
    By now Hitomi had gotten off the phone and snuggled up next to him, he took her hand, "Hitomi, I love you too. It's just hard for me to believe that you still love me."  
  
    "I guess that's easy to beleive, if I found out that I wasn't who I thought I was I probably would have thought the same way," replied Hitomi as she pulled the covers over themselves. For the first time she and Hayate shared their first real kiss.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Okay, like I said, this chapter is rushed so that no one forget's that thin fic is here. Sorry for the long wait. Also incase anyone forgot, chapter 16 is also up.  



	18. Bring back the warrior

**A.N.**- Guess everyone did forget my fic... Oh... and if you r/r, be nice. It was freakin hard to type this chapter. I couldn't think of anyhting. So umm... yeah, no flames. KEEP IN MIND THAT THERE IS A TIME DIFFERENCE BETWEEN JAPAN AND GERMANY.  
  
**Legolas Greenleaf**- I know I promised a lemon in the first two chapters, but I'm a little too hesitant to do it. First of all, the NC removals make it so it can't be as you say, "as sour as they get". Second, there's a really thin line between R and NC-17, and I don't want to cross it. Third, I've never written one before and writing a lemon is risky. And lastly, calling me a SOB isn't gonna help you get what you want. But I have been thinking about writing a lemon, but if I ever do, it is going to get posted at mediaminer.org... for obvious reasons.  
  
**Qui-ti**- Ummm... I did update... Damn, now that means another rushed chapter. But I can't think of anything...  
  


* * *

  


**Our Past, Our Future**

Chapter 18

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Hitomi woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffe coming from the small kitchen of the hotel room. Memories of last night rushed into her head, Hayate had told her everything about himself. The Shinobi, his uncle, Kasumi, Ayane, Hayabusa, everything. Afterward it took the rest of the night to convince him again that nothing changed. But she would give anything to go back to the times when she had to take care of him.  
  
    She still loved him, but now he didn't need her as much as when his wounds were still being treated. After a few minutes, Hitomi walked into the kitchen. Hayate instantly put down his mug of coffe and poured Hitomi one. Hitomi took it gratefully, "Thanks."  
  
    Hayate didn't respond, he seemed to be deep in thought as he picked his coffe back up. Hitomi walked over to the opposite side of the counter, "So... are you going to stay here, or go back to Japan?"  
  
    Hayate didn't respond, Hitomi couldn't tell if he was trying to ignore her or if he was still thinking. She decided that she was going to let the subject go, thinking that if she kept pressuring him, he'd decide to leave, "Do you want me to help you pack up today?"  
  
    Hayate shook his head. He had heard her question, and answered it since he didn't have to talk to answer it. After sipping the last few drops of coffe, Hayate walked off to his room and emerged again a few seconds later with a suitcase. Apparently, he hadn't unpacked too much, "I just have one more suitcase to fill up. I don't really need any more help."  
  
    Hitomi was releived that he was talking again, "Okay, I'm gonna take the bus back to my apartment and call dad. Since I didn't call him back last night he probably thinks I stayed here, so I have to tell him I took the bus back to the apartment."  
  
    Hayate nodded, he didn't want her father to get the wrong idea either. He watched as Hitomi walked out the door. He then walked back to his room to finish packing.  
  
    As he packed his things he couldn't help but still doubt that Hitomi still loved him. Afterall she did seem kind of nervous when she talked to him last night, but that could just be because she was just uncomfortable telling him that she loved him. On the other hand, she had told him that already.  
  
    Hayate subconsiously battled himself in his mind, for every reason he could come up with that Hitomi still loved him, there was another reason to counter it and vice versa. Eventually it ended up that he decided that he love Hitomi and he might as well try.  
  
    Eventually, he went downstairs and gave the gold room key to the clerk behind the desk. Who at request, called a cab to pick Hayate up. As soon as he walked outside, the sudden exposure to the rain caused him to stay under the awning until a cab pulled up.  
  
    Hayate got in as the driver ran out to put the two suitcases into the trunk. After the driver got back in, Hayate told the driver where he wanted to go, the car started up again and headed off to the karate dojo.  
  


* * *

  
    Hayabusa entered Ayane's temporary room to see that she was still sleeping. Setting down the pot that he was holding, he walked over to the side of the bed and took a seat in a chair. For a few minutes, he sat there admiring the peaceful look on Ayane's face.  
  
    The scent of the green tea filled the room, making Ayane sitr. Eventually she awoke, the first thing she saw was Ryu smiling down at her, "I brought you something to eat."  
  
    Ryu motioned to the nightstand, which had a platter with a bowl chicken soba and a pot of green tea on it. She glanced at it for a second, at the soba noodles, green peas, and chicken floating around in the golden broth. She wasn't really hungry, but she didn't want to seem ungrateful.  
  
    After a few minutes of sipping the broth from the soup, she confessed that she wasn't hungry. Hayabusa left the room to take away the soba, leaving the tea. After a few minutes he re-entered the room and took a seat in the same chair. Ayane shifted so that she could look over at him without having to turn her neck, "Is it alright if I stay here for a while, or would it be a little... akward?"  
  
    "No, it's alright. I could use a little extra help," replied Hayabusa as he got up, "I have to get back to work now."  
  
    Ryu walked out of the room, leaving Ayane there by herself. The scent of the green tea filled the air, relaxing, she pulled the covers back over her head as she noticed the clock, "Why'd he wake me up so early..."  
  
    She yawned, her eyelids were becoming heavy. After a few minutes she fell asleep. The deep red numbers on the clock read 4:30.  
  


* * *

  
    "Can you wait for a few minutes?" Hayate asked as he walked into the dojo. The driver nodded and pulled into the parking lot. As Hayate walked inside he could hear the echos of the students, he smiled at the thought of remembering when he had a job here.  
  
    He walked into the main room where one of the assistant masters, Snider, was giving lessons. He immediately told the class to continue practicing their moves and walked over to Hayate, "Ein!"  
  
    Hayate shook his hand, "Hey, Snider," a few of the students looked back at the two and waved at Hayate, who smiled and waved back, "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
    "Not much really, just perfecting my style," lied Hayate. Then he excused himslef and walked upstairs to find Hitomi's father. As he walked past his old office he looked into it, not noticing where he was going. He bumped into Hitomi's father as he rounded a corner.  
  
    "Sorry..." replied Hayate. Hitomi's father motioned for Hayate to go into his office. Once there, he took a seat oppisite Hayate, "Ein, what happened last night?"  
  
    "Last night?" asked Hayate, apparently Hitomi hadn't reached her father yet. Silently, he prayed that Hitomi would call any minute now.  
  
    "You know, I drove Hitomi to the hotel so that she could talk to you. Then she called me, telling me that she'll call me later, but she didn't. Did she stay there last night?"  
  
    Hayate slumped back into his chair, "No... nothing happened... really..." Hitomi's father raised an eyebrow, suddenly the phone rang. He motioned for Hayate to leave the room.  
  
    Once out of the room, Hayate leaned against the wall looking at the frosted glass of the office door. After a few seconds of banging the wall with the back of his head, he walked back downstairs to leave, he didn't feel like going into this with Hitomi's father right now. He'd just have to get a job somewhere else.  
  
    Downstairs, he found that the class had let out. A few of his old students came up to him, wanting to talk but he just walked away. He didn't want to stay there any longer. He got back into the cab which sped off towards it's next location.  
  
    Hayate leaned against the window, watching the buildings as they passed by and the raindrops as they fell on the window. After about half-an-hour the cab stopped and the driver got out. Hayate snapped out of his trance and got out, "It's alright I got it."  
  
    The driver put down the luggage and took the fare from Hayate. As the cab drove off, Hayate picked up his suitcases and walked inside the apartment complex. After going up the stairs, he arrived at Hitomi's door.  
  
    As he knocked the sound echoed through the hallway. A few seconds later, Hitomi opened the door and Hayate walked in, "I just got through talking with my dad. Why'd you go there anyways?"  
  
    "I wanted to go back into teaching karate. And I thought that since your father is one of my friends, then it would be easy," replied Hayate.  
  
    "Oh... Okay, I cleared up the whole thing with my father. Luckily, he believed that I took the bus home last night," Hitomi walked into the living room, "I wish my dad would accept the fact that I'm an adult now."  
  
    "He'll understand that eventually."  
  
    Hitomi led Hayate to the spare bedroom, "This can be your room now. You're gonna have to sleep on the fold-out couch until I can afford a new bed though."  
  
    "It's alright," Hayate put down the luggage and followed Hitomi back out. To the living room where she sat down.  
  
    Hayate took a seat next to her, "Maybe I should open up my own dojo... or get a job at another one."  
  
    "I dunno, my dad is still kinda mad about me not calling him last night. And I don't think he'd like any competion, especially not from you," replied Hitomi.  
  
    The two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching TV, until Hitomi spoke up, "Hayate, could you teach me ninjutsu?"  
  
    "I guess. But it takes years to learn some of the more complicated tecniques," replied Hayate.  
  
    "Hmm... It's worth it," replied Hitomi. Again, there was a lapse of silence between the two as the TV continued on. After another ten minutes Hitomi spoke up again, "Hayate?"  
  
    "Yes?" he asked, "What's it like in Japan? I've never been there, and I've always wanted to know what it's like. Since I'm half Japanese."  
  
    "I've only seen the dark side of it. The part where what someone thinks doesn't matter and people are forced to try to kill the ones they love. So basically, I can't give you an accurate explaination," replied Hayate.  
  
    "Promise you'll take me one day?"  
  
    "Promise."   


* * *

  
    Night began to fall over the small pagoda-style village, as Ayane watched Hayabusa help one of the injured ninja's walk to their home. A few minutes later, he returned and led Ayane back to her temporary room, "Ayane?"  
  
    "Yes?"  
  
    "Kasumi said that she's having trouble with the Shinobi again. Some of them aren't listening to her and saying that Hayate is the only one they'll accept as their leader. So I wanted to know if you knew where to reach Hayate."  
  
    "Yeah, I do. He gave me the phone number for his hotel room," Ayane went on telling him the number.  
  
    "Okay. Tomorrow when I re-open the shop, I'll call him."   
    Ayane nodded, and the two walked off to her temporary home, "You think Hayate might stay this time?"  
  
    "Maybe. He might stay to restore order here, but knowing that he was willing to leave in the first place, I doubt it," he replied as he opened the door for her. Ayane looked up at him, "He told Kasumi that he was leaving to look for some girl he met when he was Ein, do you think that he'd bring her?"  
  
    Hayabusa knew who it was, or at least had a good guess considering that Hayate said that he was left to die in Germany and Ein knew karate, "Maybe, it depends on if he's staying or not."  
  
    Ayane kissed Hayabusa goodnight and went off to her room. Ryu walked out of the house, "Maybe I'll try again sooner than I thought."  
  
       
**A.N.**- Damn, this chapter was pure crap. But hey, don't worry. I'll have the next chapter up soon and I already have ideas for it. Mainly having to do with Hayate bringing Hitomi to Japan, all the stuff with the Shinobi, teaching Hitomi Mugen Tenshin Style Ninjutsu Tenjn Mon, etc. 


	19. My legacy, my curse

**A.N.**- Wasn't able to review due to my project for school. Though the video commercial looks more like a secquence from Jackass. Oh well, it is extra credit.  
  
**Qui-ti**- Thanks. Although I still don't think I've had any good chapters since chapter 15... hmm. Kinda like my other fics, I always thought that they were horible, but everyone tells me otherwise. I'll only be satisfied myself when I make a fic and never get a flame for more than a year. Heh, glad my work is appreciated. Oh, and back to Hayabusa's voce actor doing Shwartz Broder's voice, that's only in the Japanese version. Same with Hayate's voice actor (Midorikawa Hikaru) doing Heero Yuy's voice only in Japanese version of Gundam Wing.  
  
**Forevermore**- Thanks for reveiwing. It's just... I'll probably never like my own writing.  
  
**Wein uth Korrel**- Hmm. Thanks, I really aprecciate the review. The thing is, is that I'm living in the shadows of a few great... no elite fan fiction writers, and I won't settle until I'm as good as they are. But maybe you're right, the only reason that I'm not as good as them is probably because I think I'm not. Again, thanks.  
  


* * *

  
    Hayate woke up as his cell phone rang, he fumbled around on the night stand for it. When he picked it up he heard Hayabusa's voice on the other end, "Ryu?"  
  
    "Hayate. There's trouble again. The Shinobi haven't followed any of Kasumi's orders. We think that they might rebel sometime. They keep talking among themselves and Kasumi thinks she overheard that they'd only obey you... or your eldest son if you had one because that's how it always was. At least as far back as the remaining records go, and that's about two millenia."  
  
    "You don't have to explain it to me, I know that already. I'll see if I can come back sometime soon. Just make sure nothing happens until I get there, okay?"  
  
    "Okay, I'll do my best," he replied. Hayate hung up the phone just as Hitomi walked in, "Hitomi, I gotta leave again. Trouble back home."  
  
    "Can I come, please? I told you I wanted to see Japan."  
  
    "First you have to ask your parents because I might not be able to come back. And knowing you, you'll probably want to stay too," he replied.  
  
    "I'm old enough to live on my own, I don't need to ask them." stated Hitomi as she sat down next to where Hayate was lying down, "Still, you should call your parents and tell them where you're going."  
  
    "Okay," Hitomi walked off to call her parents. Hayate called after her, "I think we'll leave next week. That should give you time to pack and to give the keyes back to the landlord. I still have to buy the tickets."  
  
    Hayate picked up his cell phone again, this time to call the airport. After reserving two tickets he hung up and overheard Hitomi yelling from the other room, "But daddy, I want to go. I'm not gonna let Ein walk out on me again like he did before."  
  
    Hayate sighed. Hitomi's parents still didn't know who he was, they thought that he was still Ein, "I don't care, I'm going whether you say I can or not! I'm eighteen now... ninteen in a few months, and I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"  
  
    He heard Hitomi slam the phone down on the reciever. Then a few seconds later, Hitomi came back out, "Okay, as soon as I'm done packing we'll go."  
  
    "Hitomi, your dad said..."  
  
    "I don't care what he said, I'm going anyways, whether he likes it or not," Hitomi stated as she walked back into her room to pack. Hayate thought that he should hurry packing and leave without her, but he decided not to because it would probably completely ruin their relationship.  
  
    About a half hour later, Hayate was done packing when he heard someone knocking on the door. When he opened it he found that it was Hitomi's father. He walked in, seemingly furious, "Where's Hitomi?"  
  
    "Umm... she's taking a shower... so you can't reall talk to her right now," replied Hayate. Hitomi's father sat down at the couch, "I thought you were leaving, how come all the stuff is still here?"  
  
    "The landlord said that he'd get it shipped to my friend's house," said Hayate. Suddenly they heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later, Hitomi emerged from her room. Seeing her father there she frowned and took out the keyes to the apartment and threw them to Hayate, "Can you turn them into the landlord for me?"  
  
    Once Hayate was out of the room, Hitomi looked back at her father who motioned for her to sit down, "Hitomi, why are you doing this?"  
  
    "Because I want to go to Japan and Hayate has already walked out on me three times. Once to regain his memory, once at the end of the tournament, and once before he had to deal with a family crisis. I'm not gonna let him leave me again," she replied.  
  
    "Hayate? Who's Hayate?" he asked.  
  
    "He's Ein," replied Hitomi. Seeing the confused look on his face, she continued, "It's a long story. He regained his memory."  
  
    "Okay. But why do you have to leave. At least finish college first. Complete your education," pleaded her father.  
  
    "I can go to a college in Japan."  
  
    "What about your training?"  
  
    "Hayate's gonna help me continue my karate training and teach me ninjutsu."  
  
    "What about your friends, your mother, me?" he asked. He knew that it was probably selfish, but he was desperate. Hitomi looked guilty now, "I'll stay in contact with you all. But I need to be with Hayate right now."  
  
    "Okay... but if you ever want to come home, don't hesitate to call," he replied. Just stop by on your way to the airport to say goodbye to your mother. And make sure Ein... er... Hayate takes takes good care of you."  
  
    "I can take care of myself," Hitomi hugged her father and he walked out the door, "Thanks dad."  
  
    Hayate walked back in a few minutes later, "So, can you come?"  
  
    "My dad said yes. As long as I attend college there and I continue training," she replied, then she smiled mischevously, "and that you take good care of me."  
  
    "Do you still wanna leave now?" asked Hayate. Hitomi looked around the room, "Yes."  
  
    Hayate went downstairs to put the luggage in the cab, making three trips in total. Hitomi followed him down as he took down the last few peices of luggage into the trunk. Then the two got into the cab.  
  


* * *

  
    They had already been on the plane for three hours and Hitomi couldn't sleep. Hayate watched as she kept moving around to get comfortable. Then she spoke up, half asleep, "Ughh... I hate planes..."  
  
    Hayate moved over one seat that no one had purchased, "Here," Hayate took her pillow and put it on his lap, Hitomi instantly collapsed onto it, "Thanks..."  
  
    Within minutes Hitomi was asleep as Hayate ran his hand through her hair. He turned his attention to the back of the seat in front of him, there was a screen showing the flight's progress. They still had some time left to go.  
  
    Hayate thought that all the problems with the Shinobi were over. That he would never have to go back. Unfortuantely fate was trying to kill him and destiny was no longer at his side. He was linked to the Shinobi and he wouldn't be able to live without it. It was as if his uncles were still there, making trouble everytime Hayate left. Washi and Raidou were Shinden's brothers but they wanted the worst for them. And again he had to go back to deal with the hell the two of them had created.  
  
    Bringing Hitomi into this was probably a big mistake. One that he'd regret. She never knew the way things went on there, and he hoped she never would. If it wasn't for his great love for Hitomi, she'd still think he's Ein and that he was just going away for a little while. On the other hand it might have ruined their relationship.  
  
    Hayate looked down at Hitomi who was silenty sleeping, holding onto the bottom of his shirt as if wanting to keep a grasp onto reality. She looked so peaceful. He always dreamt of waking up to that face, but after this it'd seem unlikely that the two of them would ever have an uninterrupted relationship.  
  
    When he was injured he was scared to be alone, fearing that once again he'd black out and never come back to reality, Hitomi was there for him. Sometimes she stayed up watching him, thinking that he was asleep. Little did she know that he watched her every move, wishing that he could be closer to her.  
  
    When they had started training together, his feelings for her began to grow from just a simple physical attraction to a growing love which was still, at this point, growing. Then all of it somewhat faded when Hayate had been brought back to conciousness. Family honor had to be placed over personal feelings, love had to be stripped of all feeling that would get in the way, memorys disappeared and were soon replaced with the horrors of reality.  
  
    Hayate looked out the window which was three seats away, the sun had just began to fall. He remembered one night when he, or Ein rather, and Hitomi were alone because her parents went to visit a friend. They had stayed up together at first watching the sun set, similar to the one in the present. Then just sat there staring at the night sky, occasionally glancing at the other while they weren't looking. They were so close, both loved eachother with all their heart yet neither of them knew it. Now they both knew that they were in love, but not at peace. Not until he could break away from the Shinobi.  
  
    But he couldn't, they were his family's legacy. Ever since his his earliest ancestor that he could recall of. Kumo was his name, he had started to rule over a group of farmers and samurai who had favored over the release of the reigning emperor of Japan. Since then the Shinobi had turned into somewhat of a family, the same way the present day mafias and gangs have formed. The only difference were that the Shinobi were formed over religion and politics.  
  
    Hayate just couldn't leave like that. The bond had grown too close. Hayate thought of making Hitomi one of the Shinobi. But no, that wouldn't work. What if she wanted to leave? She wouldn't be able to. Something would have to be done, just... something.  
  
    Hitomi woke up and glanced out the window, then checked her watch. It was 1:00am. Hayate had been deep in thought about the same subject for over six hours. Hitomi sensed his worry, "Hayate, what's wrong?"  
  
    "Nothing Hitomi, just go back to sleep," answered Hayate. Hitomi sat up and looked back at him with sympathy in her eyes, "C'mon, you can tell me."  
  
    Hayate smiled remembering how he always gave in to her, "Fine, I don't know if I'll be able to come back with you."  
  
    "Then I'll stay with you there, like I thought. I'll go to a college there, you'll teach me ninjutstu, everything will be alright," she replied.  
  
    "Hitomi, the life there... It's hard to get used to," stated Hayate. After a few minutes Hitomi spoke up again, "I'll get used to it. Anything for you."  
  
    "So, why are we going to Japan again?" she asked.  
  
    "Trouble at home," he replied. Hitomi pressed on, "Ryu and Kasumi are afraid that the Shinobi are going to rebel again. That's why I might not be able to come back. They only go by tradition so they will only obey me or my eldest son. And seeing how I don't have one, I might have to stay. Maybe if we have a..."  
  
    Hayate cut off his scentence, figuring that it might be a little to forward, saying that they might have kids someday. Hitomi smiled, knowing what he was going to say, "Don't worry, I was thinking the same thing. But... anyways. I'm staying, wheter you like it or not."  
  
    Hayate smirked, "There's no changing your mind, is there?"  
  
    "Nope."  
  
    "Okay then, just keep yourself out of trouble there. Oh, and you're staying with my sister, Ayane. That way, you'll be far away if there's a rebellion."  
  
    "Ayane?"  
  
    "Yeah, she was at the tournament also. You know her," replied Hayate, "I think she's staying with Ryu though. I'll have to check there first."  
  
    "Hmm... Do you know what time we might get to Japan?"  
  
    "Tomorrow morning. Around 1:00. So we'll be out really early. If I know Ryu though, he'd still be up trying to get his clan back into good condition," he answered. Hitomi nodded then glanced out the window, "I've never been away from home before. At least, not this far away."  
  
    "I thought you said you were willing to stay in Japan with me."  
  
    "I... I am. I just need to get used to being away from home," Hayate pulled her closer to him, he didn't know what to say here. Sure and 'It'll be alright' would work. But he wasn't so sure.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Okay. Next chapter up soon I guess. I can't wait for the Cowboy Bebop movie! I wanna see it soooooooooo badly... 


	20. My life, or the life of someone so close...

Disclaimer- I don't own DOA, Narita Airport, the Marroad International Hotel chain, any gun making companies, or any company that brews sake. In case I forgot anything, I don't own those either.  
  
**A.N.**- ¥30,800.00 = $256.77 = 28,731.37 Euros. I did a damn lot of research for this chapter, (money conversion, prices for the stuff at the hotel, etc.) and probably raised my phone bill thousnafold, so not flames or I'll... okay, just no flames please.  
  
**writer chickie**- Thanks. I'm glad that you take the time to come back and review once in a while.  
  
**Qui-ti**- I don't think she's dead. Yes she is Japanese... and alive. In my fic she's alive and she's Japanese. But I'm 99.9% sure that she's alive.  
  
**Forevermore**- Please don't take it down!!! There are only 5 fics that actually mention anything about a Hitomi/Hayate or Hitomi/Ein paring, and only a handfull of Ayane/Ryu fics. If you're having trouble with it, get someone to co-write with you. And Washi and Raidou are dead, but he/she would still be in danger cuz of the mass corruption that the two of them had already caused among the Shinobi. So technically, you're right.  
  


* * *

  


**Our Past, Our Future**

Chapter 20

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Hayate awoke to the pilot's voice, telling that they'd be landing at the Narita Airport in Japan withing the next ten minutes. He then shook Hitomi awake, "C'mon, wake up. We're gonna land soon."  
  
    By now, the plane had clearance for landing and had already started it's decent. After a few minutes Hitomi had fully awoken and she reached under her seat for a peice of carry on luggage, "Hayate, what time is it?"  
  
    "12:49am. We're going to check into a hotel for the night, then you and I are going to Ryu's after breakfast," answered Hayate.  
  
    "Will I be able to see where you lived?"  
  
    "Only if I can be sure that everything can be handled," stated Hayate as the plane finally touched the ground. After about half an hour, the couple entered the airport and gathered their luggage from the baggage claim and were ready to go. Hayate walked over to a pay phone and called for a hotel room. Hitomi stood nearby, looking around the large airport.  
  
    Hayate listened as someone picked up the reciever on the other end, "Marroad International, can I help you?"  
  
    "How much for a room?"  
  
    "With twin beds or a single?" asked the receptionist.  
  
    "Hold on," Hayate put his hand over the phone and glanced over at Hitomi. Thinking that she might be a little uncomfortable about the two of them sleeping in the same bed, "Hitomi, should I get a room with one bed or two?"  
  
    "One," she was still looking around, causing Hayate some uncertainty.  
  
    "One bed."  
  
    "One or two people?" asked the receptionist. Who correctly assumed that it would be a little strange for three or more people to share the same bed.  
  
    "Two people."  
  
    "A regular room for two people, ¥30800 a night. When will you be here to check in?"  
  
    "In about... twenty minutes. It is a ten minute minute ride if I take the free shuttle from Narita Airport, right?"  
  
    "Yes sir, it is," she replied.  
  
    After saying thanks to the receptionist, he hung up the phone and he and Hitomi started off to the Narita Airport Station to take the tram to the hotel. After their arrival in their room, Hitomi set down her luggage, took out a few peices of clothing, and without a word, headed off to the bathroom.  
  
    Hayate set all of the luggage, except for the one that had already been opened, into the closet. He then knocked on the bathroom door, "Hitomi, I'm going upstairs. I'll be back in a half hour."  
  
    Hitomi's response was droned out by the running water, but Hayate could faintly hear and "O.K."  
  
    A few minutes later, Hayate found himself in the hotel's bar, "Galaxy". A few people were scattered across the room, paying no attention to their surroundings. Hayate walked over to the counter and ordered a shot of Mannenyuki Cho-karakuchi Honjoshu, Gekikara.  
  
    After downing the dry alcohol, Hayate glanced around the room and saw one of his friends from the tournament. He walked over to the woman who instantly took notice of his presance, "Hayate?"  
  
    "Hello, Christie," greeted Hayate as Christie slid over to let hin sit down.  
  
    "So what brings you here? How's Ayane?" she asked.  
  
    "I don't know, I haven't seen her in the past week. I just got back from Germany. Why are you here?"  
  
    "Buisness," Hayate still didn't know the full extent of Christie's job. For all he knew, she was just a dectective, "You went to Germany to find... what was her name... Hitomi. You did, didn't you?"  
  
    Hayate nodded his head as Christie took another sip of her drink, "Have the two of you gotten a room yet, because I bought the Royal Suite upstairs."  
  
    "Why'd you buy that? You are the only one who's here, right? And I already have a room" asked Hayate.  
  
    "Yea, I'm the only one. I just like buying the best. Besides, when I'm done with this assignment, I'll make the money back thousandfold. Afterall, it was only ¥120,000."  
  
    "That must be a big case," said Hayate as Christie nodded.  
  
    After a few more minutes of talking, Hayate bid Christie farewell and headed back up to his room.  
  
    She didn't want to kill Kasumi, but if she didn't she'd be putting her own life in danger. She learned long ago to put her own life before others.   
  
    Hayate arrived back in his room to see Hitomi watching TV. He took out some of his own clothes and walked into the bathroom. Hitomi sat back against the headboard and let out a sigh. She had agreed to see what Hayate called the "Underworld of Japan". She was scared out of her mind of it. She would have done anything for him, now she wasn't so sure if coming here was the right thing. Sure she loved him with all her heart, but like Hayate said, it was dangerous.  
  
    She might not even be safe with Ayane. She might be far away if there was something wrong, but if the Hajin Mon got involved with it again, she would be too close to it. Hopefully, any rebellion would be supressed and she and Hayate would be able to move further in their relationship.  
  
    A few nights before Hayate had come back, Hitomi's mother had a talk with her, noticing the depression that loomed around her daughter. She tried telling her that Ein would come back someday. And she also told her that her father wanted Ein to marry her take over the dojo when he died. It lifeted her spirits knowing her father was okay with it.  
  
    Now it seemed like he was against it. Like yelling at her because he thought that she slept with Hayate. Hitomi's attention turned from the TV to the bathroom doorway as Hayate walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed.  
  
    He then wrapped his arms around Hitomi's middle, pulling her closer to him, causing a giggle to escape from her mouth. She then climbed onto his lap, forcing him back onto the bed. She gently laid on top of him, facing the ceiling. He put his arms around her and kissed the back of her head.  
  
    Hitomi let out a yawn as she looked over at the clock. By now it was 2:30, "Hayate, I think we should go to sleep now so that we can get to Ryu's as early as possible."  
  
    Within the next hour, the two of them had both fallen asleep.  
  


* * *

  
    Christie walked through the dense forest, she was heading towards her employers location to get the details for her assignment. After another ten minutes of walking, she arrived at an old warehouse. In another few seconds a figure rose up through the floorboards.  
  
    "Mr. Kasahara?"  
  
    The figure nodded and stepped into th light, "Yes. Here is your target."  
  
    Christie flipped through the pages, skimming over the pages. Then she arrived at the person's picutre. Her eyes widened, "I can't do this, she'd one of my friend's sisters."  
  
    "Remember what I said in your e-mail? If you do not complete or accept the assignment, I will be forced to kill you," he reminded. Two more figures rose up from the floor, "We Shinobi would easiliy dispose of you."  
  
    "Then why don't you do this yourselves?" she questioned.  
  
    "Because if our leader finds out, we will all be slaughtered," he answered, "So, do you accept or not?"  
  
    "...Yes..." she instantly regretted it. One of the other two slid a breifcase towards her.  
  
    "Inside there is an SV-99 sniper rifle. It takes 5.6mm caliber bullets. The barrel length is 350mm. The range of effective usage is at it's maximum at 100 meters. Three series, five shots each, center to center. The buttstock is 20mm long. The trigger pull is .5-1kgf."  
  
    Chrisite listened to every word, as she assembled the weapon, "I've packed a bag with as many magazines as you'll need. There is a telescopic bipod. It has pistol grip so it wont fall out of you hands during recoil. A carrying sling is alreay attatched. There is also a silencer that can be equipped. Lastly, there is a cleaning kit. If you complete the mission, you can keep the rifle along with your reward money."  
  
    The man went on, describing where and when she would excecute the assassination.  
  
    "You've thought this out to the last detail, haven't you?" she asked as he nodded. Chrisite dissassembled the rifle and began putting it back in it's case, "Do I have to use this, or can I use another weapon just incase it fails?"  
  
    "I doesn't matter how you kill the target, just as long as you do it. If you make her death slow and painful, I'll pay you extra. But I suggest a quick kill because she's very dangerous, you only have one chance. If you miss, get out of there or it'll be all over," the man's accomplices dissapeared, seemingly dissolving into dead leaves.  
  
    "A poison dart will do, I guess," Mr. Kasahara nodded as he himself dissapeared.  
  
    Christie nodded as she walked away, "Sorry Hayate. I have to do this."  
  
    She looked down at the weapon in her hands. It would be used to kill someone that Hayate cared about. It would probably hurt him a lot, maybe ruin their friendship if she didn't cover it up good. After emerging from the brush, she got back into her car to drive off back to the hotel, "What are friends anyways?"  
  


* * *

  
    Hayate sat flipping around in a magasine, waiting for Hitomi to come out of the shower. He had already taken his so when she was done they'd go upstairs to the western restaurant for breakfast.  
  
    A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and the two walked out the door to go to breakfast when Hitomi spoke up, "I'm not really all that hungry. So if it's alright with you, I think we should just head over to your friend's like you said, it's a three hour drive. And you do have to get back to the Shinobi."  
  
    Hayate yawned as he checked his watch, 8:30am. They had only gotten five hours of sleep, not a sufficient amount to be around other people. A three hour drive would get the two of them a proper amount of sleep, "Sure, I'm still tired anyways."  
  
    The two walked downstairs and headed toward a nearby bus station. Once there, Hayate bought two tickets. In another fourty-five minutes the bus arrived and the two gathered their luggage, "What if Ayane isn't with Hayabusa like you thought?"  
  
    "Beleive me she is. The two of them wouldn't pass up an opportunity to be together while I'm gone," he replied, "But if for some reason she's not there, I'll get Ryu to go get her. Then you can go home with her."  
  
    "Hmm..." by now the two had taken her seats on the bus and it began to start off towards the freeway, "So what are things like around Ayane's?"  
  
    "It's basically the same thing as with the Shinobi, minus the... you know. It's kinda old fashioned, we follow the same traditions as we had followed for the past two and a half millenia. The buildings' exitrior had remained the same since the city was rebuilt after my father and grandfather were killed. You know, the fire. It looks the same as the old city though, early-Japanese archetecture. The place has electricity and plubing. Knowing Ayane, she probably put in TV's, computers, video games, etc."  
  
    "At least life won't be too hard. I was expecting it to be like in those movies, out houses, no electricity..."  
  
    Hayate smiled, "Well, I guess we should rest for a while now."  
  
    Hayate shifted so that he could comfortably rest his head against his windows and Hitomi leaned back onto his chest as he put his arms around her. The two fell asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Next chapter up soon. Maybe in 1.5-2 weeks. 


	21. Goobye for now

Disclaimer- I don't own... yeah, you know already.  
  
**A.N.**-  
  
**Qui-ti**- Yeah, I'm pretty good with Christie also. Who are your best characters? In order, mine are Ein, Hitomi, Hayate, Brad Wong, Bayman, Christie, Jann Lee, Kasumi, Helena. Those are just the one's that are my absolute best. The way I rate them is by going through Team Battle and if I get five stars without getting any damage at all, I say that I'm good with them. I didn't have to do that much research... at least not as much as you think, I still did a lot. I went to Japan for a while once and I stayed at the Marroad International near Narita Airport. And my plane landed at Narita airport. All I needed to do was a little freshening up on the subject. The sniper rifle, did research on that. The sake, my uncle has a lot of that... heheh. But I still did a load of research. Will Christie complete her mission? Read to find out. Ah, and the employer will be revealed too. Ah, how was the movie? I couldn't get a ride to DC on friday (I didn't have school) and since that was the only theatre that was showing it that day near me... yeah. And on Saturday, it was sold out. I just gave up, I'm gonna wait for the DVD. Hope you were luckier than me. Oh, and if you can, check out the tecmoinc forums at tecmoinc.com. Forevermore and I are already members there. But I'm only in the DOA3 forums. After getting there, click community, then forums, then Dead or Alive 3.  
  
**Forevermore**- Heh, thanks again. But like I said, don't take down your fic. Eternal Pessimist took down hers. So that brings the Hitomi/Hayate count down to 4... To anyone who reads this, pulllease publish a Hitomi/Hayate or Hitomi/Ein fic.   
  
**golden-flame4**- Thanks. You're only the second one to put my fic on their favorites list (that I know of). It's kinda strange my last fic (which was really, really horrible) got on tons of favorite stories lists and got me on about 12 favorite authors list. This fic is better but only has two favorite fics, and one favorite authors. So thanks. And to everyone else... hint, hint.  
  


* * *

  


**Out Past, Our Future**

Chapter 21

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Hitomi followed Hayate through the crowd of people that surrounded them, she then clung onto his arm, feeling like she would lose him if he didn't, "Hayate, everyone's staring at me."  
  
    "Don't worry, they'll get used to you," replied Hayate. Eariler, he had left Hitomi for a breif few minutes, teleporting up the mountain to get a few of the Hayabusa clan to help with their luggage, one for each suitcase. It was a days hike up the mountain, they had finally made it. Hayabusa and Ayane greeted them and Hayate re-introduced her to them, Hayate wasn't surprised to see Ayane there.  
  
    Hitomi looked over at Ayane, instantly recognising her from the tournament. Hayate spoke to her, "Ayane, is it alright if Hitomi stays with you?"  
  
    "Umm... I guess," she walked closer to Hayate and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Are we supposed to tone down all the activity here?"  
  
    "No, it's alright. She knows who I am now," answered Hayate.  
  
    Hitomi sat down on a nearby bench and started to look around. After a few minutes, Hayate walked over to her and sat down, "Everything's been taken care of. Hayabusa and Ayane have gotten you a place to stay. I'll visit you every time I get a chance. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon."  
  
    He kissed her before he left, dissolving for the second time. After sitting there for a few minutes with a blank look on her face, Ayane walked over to her, "So you're who Hayate left to see again."  
  
    She nodded, the only time she had seen Ayane before was when she was being pummled beneath a barrage of punches. She was nervous. Ayane continued, "He gave up a lot to come see you. He isn't the head of the Shinobi clan anymore."  
  
    "He told me already."  
  
    "Well, I guess you're tired after that long hike. Come on, I'll show you where you're going to be staying," Hitomi got up and Ayane led her to a large building that looked like an old dorm. She followed Ayane up to her room, closing the door when she got there. She began to unpack, thoughts of Hayate raced through her head.  
  
    It wasn't safe, otherwise she would be going along with him. What if he didn't come back? She felt alone now, the same way as she did when Ein left. He might never come back. When she finished unpacking, she collapsed back on to her bed. Tears started to flow from her eyes, "Things are never going to be the same... Hayate's always going to be tied to the Shinobi."  
  
    Hitomi pulled the sheets up to her face and cried herself to sleep. She wanted the old Hayate back... she wanted Ein back. All she wanted was a Hayate who wasn't held back by his family, his people. That Hayate would be Ein. And she felt guilty for having those feelings.  
  
    She still loved Hayate with all her heart, he just wasn't free. He was too sophisticated and cautious. He always avoided what she wanted most, thinking that it would "bring shame" to her. He didn't want to get in too far into their relationship until after marrige. That wasn't all she wanted from him, she didn't really care about that anymore. She just wanted to be close to him, with his current occupation... it was almost impossible. The whole thing was like Romeo and Juliet, especially with the way her father had been acting towards Hayate lately. The both of them would probably end up dieing for eachother also.  
  
    She hated herself for wanting someone else from Hayate. Sure, Hayate and Ein are the same person, but it just seemed... wrong. Maybe when this was over... she'd have to have a long talk with him.  
  
    Tear stains drenched her pillow, but she somehow managed ot fall asleep.  
  


* * *

  
    Hayate walked up to the entrance of the village where he grew up to be instantly enveloped by a crowd of people who entusiasticly greeted him. Treating him as if he was still their leader. He pushed through the crowd to Kasumi who was sitting alone on a stone wall, knowing that she would have no chance to get through the crowd to see her brother.  
  
    She looked up to see him standing there and she jumped down from the wall to embrace her brother. A crowd had gathered and Kasumi ordered them to go about their buisness, they remained. Hayate did the same and they all left. Kasumi looked up at him, "See, they won't listen to anything I say. They want you to lead them, not me."  
  
    "I'll talk to them later."  
  
    "So... did Hitomi come with you?" asked Kasumi, for some reason she didn't really know what to say to him.  
  
    "Yeah, she's staying with Ayane and Hayabusa. This whole thing with the Shinobi is really getting in the way of things. I'm tempted to slaughter all of them... just to be able to get back to Hitomi. As much as it hurts to admit, I know that she'd rather have Ein right now."  
  
    Kasumi led Hayate to their old home, followed by her supervisor. Once inside, Hayate excused the supervisor, "Kasahara, you can leave."  
  
    He walked out and headed out to the forest. Once about five miles in, he greeted someone, "Glad to see you are going through with this."  
  
    "I just want to get this over with, get my money, and get out of here."  
  
    "Remember, you can never see Hayate again after this. I hope you think this is a wise decision."  
  
    Christie just nodded, a tear fell from her eye. She didn't think it was worth it. But she had to, an assassin wasn't alowed to have friends in the first place. Hayate meant a lot to her...  
  
    "I'll lure Kasumi out and you can snpie her from the top of the bathouse," he walked off, back into the village. She watched as he weaved in and out through the crowd.  
  
    A few minutes later Christe followed, somehow getting to the rooftop without anyone noticing. She then assembled the rifle and pointed the scope towards the doorway that Kasumi was supposed to come out of. A few seconds later, Kasahara was able to lure out Kasumi. She aimed the crosshair at her head, but something stopped her. Hayate had followed her out, she didn't want Hayate to see his own sister die. There was only one possible way for this to end, at least one she wanted.  
  
    She aimed at her target's head. Slowly, she pulled the trigger. A microsecond later, the bullet hit. Kasahara fell to the ground as the Shinobi instantly grabbed her, taking her to Hayate and Kasumi.  
  
    She had changed her target... for Hayate.  
  
    Hayate was surprised at who was brought to him, "Christie?"  
  
    "Hayate, I'm sorry. I had to, he wanted me to kill Kasumi," One of the Shinobi held a knife to Christie's throat, ready to slit it, cut it open. Hayate grabbed the knife, "What are you doing?"  
  
    "She tried to kill Kasumi, she must be stopped," replied the ninja. Hayate looked at the ground where the supervisor's body was laid out. He turned back to the person who held the knife.  
  
    "How stupid do you think I am? I know all of you want Kasumi to be overthrown. I may not know excactly what happened, but I know that it started out as an attempt on Kasumi's life," replied Hayate.  
  
    The crowd of people that surrounded them started yelling out different things. Appoligies, threats, excuses, anything that they could come up with. Hayate motioned for them to let Christie go. After they complied, Kasumi led her away from the rest. Someone from the crowd came up to Hayate, "We just wanted you as our leader. A runaway would never be suitable."  
  
    "She ran away so that she could help me. If she hadn't, I'd probably be dead," replied Hayate, "I would have left also, a long time ago, because this place is hell for me. Because of all of your idiocy and insubordination, I might be inclined to being your leader."  
  
    He was about to reply, but Hayate stopped him, "I don't have time for this."  
  
    He headed off in the direction that Kasumi had taken Christie. Once entering the small room, he turned to Christie, "Tell me everything. Who are you?"  
  
    "I'm not a detective, I'm an assassin. I was sent by Mr. Kasahara to kill Kasumi. I decided that it wasn't worth it," she replied.  
  
    Hayate needed more time to think about this, "Christie... just, leave now. I need lots of time to think about this. I'm really stressed right now. Hitomi, her parents, the Shinobi, you everything is taking a toll on me. I have to find time for everything."  
  
    As she left the room she looked back at Hayate and Kasumi, "Hayate, are... are we still frineds?"  
  
    He didn't reply, he just looked back down at the floor. One motion had told her everything, she may have risked her life to help her best friend, but that's what you get for lying. He may not consider her his friend anymore, but she still did. Her best friend. Her only friend. Knowing that their friendship was gone left an empty spot in her heart. She still didn't know the full extent of the loss, how much she really cared for him. But what she did know was enough.  
  
    Hayate watched as she turned and walked out the door, emotionless. He turned to his little sister, "The Shinobi are going to be alright alone for a while. You're staying at Ayane's tonight."  
  
    Kasumi nodded as she stood up. Both of them had teleportation abilities which would make the trip shorter.  
  
    Hayate thought of letting the Shinobi live normal lives by dissolving the clan. But Hotsuma, Shinden, their legacy would dissapear. It was very difficult for him to deal with this, especially with everything else on his mind.  
  
    He'd give almost anything to be with Hitomi, anything. Even his family. But he'd rather find a way that he wouldn't. Maybe he could make Hitomi a Shinobi. No, he wouldn't wish that on anyone.  
  


* * *

  
    Hitomi's sleep was interrupted as she woke up to hear the doorknob turning. Hayate entered the room, making her sit up, "How'd things go?"  
  
    "Not so good. I'm gonna have to try again tomorrow, I just hope there arent any intteruptions tomorrow," answered Hayate, "How have you been?"  
  
    "Not so good.... Hayate, I need to talk to you," Hitomi moved over and motioned for Hayate to sit down next to her, "Hayate, I fell like everything is falling apart. And I don't want it to."  
  
    "I'm sorry, I guess I never had time to sepnd with you since... since... you know," Hayate didn't want to hear _Ein_ ever again.  
  
    Hitomi nodded, "Yes, I do. But I keep wishing for you to be Ein again."  
  
    Hayate looked away from her, facing the back wall of the room. Hitomi continued, "But, when I say I want you to be Ein, I mean I want you to spend more time with me. Since I've told you how I felt... we havent spent even a week's worth of time together."  
  
    "Hitomi, when this is all finished..."  
  
    "It's never gonna be finished, they are your people. A king can't just expect to give up his position and let everyone get over it. I know you wont do that," she inetterupted, "It's never going to be finished."  
  
    "I'll find away..."  
  
    Hitomi moved over to Hayate and put her arms around him, "I hope you do."  
  
    Hayate nodded and turned around, facing her, "All I have to do is talk with the revolutionary leaders. I'll convince them to follow Kasumi's orders, at least until we can find a more suitable solution. Then they can sort it out with the rest of the Shinobi."  
  
    "Good, that sounds like it would be pretty quick."  
  
    "Yeah, maybe another day or two," they looked at eachother for a while, thinking about what their futures held for them. Their need for eachother grew every second, and they eventually lost all control of themselves. Their pasts, their futures, they didn't matter right now. Just the present.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Yeah, I'm avoiding the lemon. I'm just being cautios here. Since I lowered the rating to PG-13, if I put it back up to R since the default shows G to PG-13 you might think I removed it. Besides, I don't wanna get this fic torn down. So don't go complaining and flaming. Cause I did that for a good reason. **NO FLAMES**  



	22. Solution to our problems

  
**A.N.**- Wow... I've really been neglecting the whole Ayane/Ryu thing. NOthing happened between them since chapter 18. Okay. That means that this chapter will (hopefully) have a majority of Ayane/Ryu. But since I simply cannot ignore Hayate/Hitomi, there will be at least some of it too. Also, I do not know the age limitations in Japan so I'm using the age restrictions here in the US.  
  
**Qui-ti**- Lucky... I wanna see the movie. I won't let myself see it till the DVD though. Damnit. I'm surprised the FCC didn't cut out that part, they cut out all the blood from the anime, why not that. You watch the Japanese version? I watch the dub, but it was replaced. And uhh... I know how to pronounce biotch. Wait, that word is different... misspelling I guess. Or maybe I spell it wrong. @.@ So did you check out the forums? I don't blame you if you don't join cause there are a whole bunch of idiots there. None of them (Other than me, Kochan, and Forevermore) are authors here though... I think.  
  
**Forevermore**- You fic is off to a great start. And I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
  


* * *

  


**Our Past, Our Future**

Chapter 22

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Ryu and Ayane walked through the village as people went about their buisness. So far, Ayane had been away from her home for a few weeks. She didn't want to go back either, "I think that I should just make Faia the Hajin Mon leader. I don't want to go back there anymore."  
  
    "But you're their leader. You saw what happened with Hayate, right?"  
  
    "Yeah, but I don't care about the Hajin Mon anymore. Hayate did because his parents were the original leaders," she replied. Ryu got a sad look in his eyes as if she had done something wrong, "What about Genra?"  
  
    Ayane had forgotten about Genra, she was too caught up in the whole proposal issue that she forgot about him, "Oh... well all I know is I don't want to leave you."  
  
    "Maybe we can combine our clans. My clan alone wouldn't be able to defend against an attack since we're small in numbers," he offered, "Besides, eventally if you do say yes next year, we'd have to do it anyways. Why go through all the hassle of that at such an important time when we can do it now?"  
  
    "That's a great idea," they became silent as they walked further, "Do we have to wait until next year?"  
  
    "Well, you're seventeen now. And the legal age for women to get married is eighteen, so we have to wait until next year," replied Hayabusa, "But I can't wait."  
  
    Hayate came running up to them, interrupting their coversation. He wasn't going back home for another week, so Hayabusa had called a meeting earlier between them and an elected representative of the Shinobi.  
  
    When the two reached the meeting hall the representative, Heero Shigeru, stood guarded by three others, "Let's get started. Where's Kasumi?"  
  
    "She's not coming. Safety reasons," replied Hayate. The seven walked in and a conversation started.  
  
    "Let's get right in to this. Hayate, the Shinobi want you back. They don't want anyone else, they want to go be tradition. The eldest son of the past leader always takes over. That's you Hayate. Kasumi would be in charge if you were never born. So, we want you to be our leader," stated Heero.  
  
    "I would come back, but I'd rather kill you all instead of lead you. You ruined my life. Hotsuma, Shinden, Ryu's parents, they'd all be alive if is wasn't for the Shinobi. Besides I want to be with Hitomi now, I have a reason to leave," replied Hayate.  
  
    Heero smirked, "You're in love, huh? Well, we're all willing to take any means nessecary to get you back."  
  
    "You wouldn't."  
  
    He nodded, "We would."  
  
    "You do and I'll slaughter you with my bare hands," Hayate got up and two of the guars rushed him, forcing him to sit back down, "That's more of a reason not to come back."  
  
    "We realize that, but if we can't have you. We might as well break you."  
  
    "That's not fair. You can't do something like that," Ayane couldn't beleive how far they would go just for Hayate.  
  
    "We can, and we will. Unless Hayate decideds to come back," threatened Heero.  
  
    "Have you told the rest of the Shinobi about this?" asked Ryu, "They would never agree to hurting Hayate like that."  
  
    "No. I haven't, but they said anything it took," he replied. Ryu looked over at Hayate, he was too scared of losing Hitomi to look back. He would have known what he had planned, now it was gone.  
  
    "Hayate... Hayate!" no answer, "Hayate!"  
  
    "Tell Hitomi I'm sorry," he turned to Heero, "Let's go."  
  
    "I'm glad that you can see what's best, Hayate."  
  
    "Hayate, no. Don't do it," they all looked towards the doorway, seeing Hitomi standing there. She ran over to Hayate, "After last night, you're just going to leave me again?"  
  
    Hayate looked the other way, "It's for your good."  
  
    One of the bodyguards took off the sash that covered his face. It was Hiro, one of the Shinobi that had helped Hayate with his uncle. Ryu noticed this and gestured for him to attack Heero. He did as Ayane and Ryu held back the other two guards. Red blood splattered onto the walls as Heero fell to the ground.  
  
    Hayate looked up from Hitomi, "Thanks, Hiro."  
  
    "You're welcome. I couldn't let him do that to you. Originally we planned on convincing you to come back by reminding you of all the people that awiated you. Like my sister. She hads this crush on you and we didn't know about Hitomi. We thought that you might come back for her," replied Hiro.  
  
    "I... I don't want to come back," replied Hayate, "And I'm not going to. I'll even get rid of the three of you so that Hitomi will be safe."  
  
    "I can't speak for the other two, but I don't want to see you hurt. It's bad enough that Shinden died. We'll find a way to replace you. Just for a while. Maybe we can get the Shinobi to accept Kasumi as their leader for eight more years. By then we need you back or your kid," comprimised Hiro.  
  
    Hitomi blushed and looked the other way, remebering last night. Hayate smiled, "Thanks. I think we'll have something worked out by then."  
  
    "Even if we did have a kid, eight years would be too short wouldn't it? An eight year old?"   
    "I had to take the leadership position when I turned 6. I had a supervisor of course, but I was still six," replied Hayate.   
    "Okay, I'll talk to the rest of the Shinobi. See ya later," Hiro and the other two escorts dissapeared and Hayate took Hitomi back to her room.  
  
    Ayane sat down on the chair, sighing heavily, "That was exhausing."  
  
    Seven of the Hayabusa clan came into the room, obviously because Hayate told them what went on. Two of them dragged the body out and the other five started cleaning the blood off the walls and floor. Ryu took Ayane's hand, "Let's go somewhere quiet."  
  
    Once the two of them arrived at their destination, Hayabusa continued the subject they were talking about earlier, "When is the move going to occour?"  
  
    "Next week is good for me... Oh, I forgot, I have to get approval from Faia. She's my supervisor, so she has to give approval to basically everything I do," Hayabusa looked confused, "It's because I'm still too young. Once I turn eighteen, I won't need one."  
  
    Hayabusa nodded. His clan was more like a group than a dynasty since it was only formed recently, and he didn't have the same customs and rules as the Shinobi or Hajin Mon did, "I'm going to have to tell everyone else before this though. I have to tell my clan and Hayate has to say it's alright."  
  
    Ayane nodded and threw her arms around Ryu, "I can't wait until next year."  
  


* * *

  
    Hayate sat at the foot of Hitomi's bed, "There are seven or eight guards outside your door just in case."  
  
    "I'll be fine," Hitomi sat up and turned on the TV that had been put into her room a few days before they arrived, "Hiro said that he wouldn't do anything that would cause their _Great Leader_ any pain."  
  
    "Just in case," Hayate leaned in and gave Hitomi a kiss, "Don't go anywhere without at least three guards."  
  
    "Okay..."  
  
    "I'm going back to the Shinobi now. I need to help Hiro convince the rest of them to accept Kasumi as their leader for a while."  
  
    Before Hayate closed the door he promised something, "It's almost over with, I promise."  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- This chapter was kinda rushed, but never the less R/R. No flames. 


	23. Farewell

**A.N.**- Since I need a name for Hayate's grandmother, I chose the name Kagome just because I'm watching Inuyasha right now, and that's all I can think of. Just remember that Hotsuma is his grandfather, and I don't own him. The people who made the game Shinobi do.  
  
**Forevermore**- Okay, not rushed as in badly written, just rushed as in... rushed. I typed the last chapter in about half an hour to fourty-five minutes. But thanks, it's good to know I didn't really spoil anything. But the last chapter in this fic is going to be the epilouge... so, I'm gonna have to say 18 years later... well 10 really (maybe 5), but you get the picture.  
  
**Qui-ti**- Oh... cuz you said Spike's voice sucked so I thought that you were probably not used to the dub. Unfortunately, I'm going to try to end this soon so that I could get my next Hitomi/Hayate fic started.  
  
**Zeshin Hayabusa**- Hey Falcon. Thanks for the review. But like I've said before at the forums, if Hitomi ends up with any of the DOA characters, it's a 100% chance that it will be Hayate (and she will). And, Hitomi entered the tournament to find Ein, not to prove her skills. Proving your skills at a tournament like that... BS.  
  


* * *

  


**Our Past, Our Future**

Chapter 23

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    "I... I don't know, I can't speak for everyone... But I think it'd be alright since technically, when you became Ein, you gave up your position by taking a different identity. That makes Kasumi the rightful leader," Hayate's old supervisor, an expert on Shinobi legends and traditions, sat beside Hiro and a few others.  
  
    "Well all you have to do then is tell them the technicalities and there would be no rush for Hitomi and I," replied Hayate.  
  
    The supervisor shook his head, "Some might still want you. Some of them think that it doesn't apply since yu lost your memory."  
  
    "Just tell them that it does," suggested Hiro, "If they say it doesn't, just lie. You're the only one who can go as far back as the first leader, you could say he hit his head on a rock and lost his memory... then later he regained it and continued his reign."  
  
    "Actually, all rules and customs were developed by having the same thing done year after year, so the rule wouldn't have applied if the first leader did in fact lose his memory," replied the supervisor, "Hayate, our best bet is to present that rule. But you would permanently be giving up you leadership position, leaving Kasumi to carry on Shinden, Hotsuma, and all the great kings before them... she would have to carry on their reputations. Do you really want to give up all of that?"  
  
    "I'm not really sure. I want to be able to give Hitomi a normal relationship, which is impossible if I stay here... But I also want to honor my father and Hotsuma... I don't know."  
  
    Hiro spoke up, "Well, Hayate technically, Kasumi wouldn't be replacing you, she'd be following you. You've served your time. You already have honored your family."  
  
    Hayate looked at his old supervisor, "I guess that's right. But still, Hayate, do you think that you're ready? I am one of those people who still want you as a leader, but I will respect you decision, whatever it is."  
  
    "Well... I guess after that, yes, I am ready to give this up," replied Hayate. He knew that Shinden or Hotsuma would have done anything for Ayame or Kagome, they'd expect him to do this.  
  
    "Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we'll hold the ceremony. That is... if the Shinobi agree. But seeing as how I agree to it, the rest of them will agree to it also," the old man got up and recieved his cane and walked, or limped rather, over to Hayate. He then put his hand on Hayate's shoulder, "Your father would have been proud."  
  
    "Thank you," the old man patted Hayates back as he left the room. Hayate then turned to Hiro, "Thanks for all of your help, especially with Washi. Tell the other four that I said thanks to them also."  
  
    Hiro bowed, "Anything for a great leader. Just remember Hayate, we all want what's best for you and your family."  
  
    Hiro also left the room as Hayate sat there, looking at Hotsuma and Shinden's armor. Hayate reached under the table for a duffel bag that contained his armor. Once he was done re-assembling it, he placed it next to his father's. Then bowing respectfully he said the last words he ever thought that he would say to his family, "Goodbye, thank you."  
  


* * *

  


**One month later**

No, not the end, just a little time jump

  
    Hayabusa looked over a group of carpenters that had been working on restoring an old, burned down dormitory. Everything had to be ready for the move by next week. New buildings had to be built, new land had to be aquired and leveled, and new wells had to be dug. The Hayabusa clan had been working on this for a while and so far only the new land was leveled. Everything else would take time.  
  
    Ayane had left a month ago, but knowing her, she'd get her way. She was probably just getting everyone ready to move, "Ryu, we've finished building the first one. All we need to do now is restore this one and build one more, then we'll be finished."  
  
    "Good, now we won't be in such a rush for the rest of the week. Tell them that as soon as they're done to just get some rest," the worked nodded and turned to go and tell the others what he had just said.  
  
    Hayabusa found himself tired from all the hectic activity that had been going on lately. He walked off to his own room and laid back into his comfortable bed. He heard a knock on the door and called for whoever it was to come in, it was Kasumi, "Hayabusa... Hayate returned a few hours ago. He doesn't have to stay here any more. He wont come back... will he?"  
  
    "The first time he left, he said that he'd visit for a week once a year," replied Hayabusa as he let out a short yawn.  
  
    "That's not enough time... He's going to forget about all of us."  
  
    "He's not going to forget, he's just leaing so that he can start a family. If you fell in love with someone who wasn't familiar with this kind of life, you would do the same," replied Hayabusa as he reached for a peice of paper, "Here's the number Hayate gave me for his cell phone. You can call him when he gets back to Germany for his home phone."  
  
    "Okay... but how does that garuntee that he'll come back?"  
  
    Hayabusa was becoming a little frustrated, "Just trust me."  
  
    Kasumi knew that he was becoming frustrated and stated that she was going to speak to Hayate. Hayabusa laid back down from his sitting position and closed the blinds that were over his bed and laid back to fall asleep again. He wanted to be well rested when Ayane returned, which she promised would be later that day. The week they had thought of had been stretched out to a month.  
  


* * *

  
    Hitomi laid on her bed, exhausted from the packing that she and Hayate had been doing for the past three hours. Hayate was on the phone, looking for directions to the nearest shipping company. He was going to get all of his weapons shipped to their new place in Germany.  
  
    "Yeah... yes... if no one is there just send it to this adress," Hitomi listened as Hayate continued to give the adress of the dojo, "Tell them that it's for Ein, that he told you to deliver it there if I wasn't back yet."  
  
    Hayate hung up the phone and laid next to Hitomi on the bed, checking his watch, "Flight's in six hours, I hope Ayane get's back in time to come to the airport with us."  
  
    "Kasumi and Ryu are coming to the airport too, right?"  
  
    "Yeah... Speaking of Kasumi, did you two get along?" Hayate turned his head to see a sad look on her face.  
  
    "No, she blames me for making you leave..."  
  
    "Oh... well don't worry, I'll take care of that. It might take a while though," Hayate got up, "I'm going to go say goodbye to everyone. And I have to get Kasumi."  
  
    "Okay," Hitomi got up to give Hayate a farewell kiss, "I'm just going to stay here and rest... oh, and I think Kasumi is here, I saw her this morning. I think she said that she was going to talk to Hayabusa."  
  
    Hayate gently closed the door behind him and closed his eyes, when he opened them, he found his younger sister was at his side, "Hayate... do you have to leave?"  
  
    Hayate nodded as he caught her saddened tone, "Kasumi... I'm sorry. But this is something that I need to do. Hitomi needs a normal life, she can't have one here. And I don't want to have to live without her..."  
  
    "What could she have done in a year or two that makes you feel closer to her that I havent done in all the years that we've known eachoter?"  
  
    "Hitomi took care of me when I was probably going to die... when she was there, helping me recover, I felt like she was all I needed," Hayate knew that he couldn't explain everything in an amount of time that would leave room to get on the flight so he decided that he couldn't sum it up, "Well, it goes on from there. But I can't really explain it... someday you'll know why."  
  
    "Hayate..." Kasumi was at a loss of words. Sure she wanted to say something, but she didn't want Hayate to become mad at her.  
  
    "And I don't want you to think Hitomi is taking me away. I'm going on my own free will. I would have left here eventually anyways. You saw me a lot less when I was chasing you around Japan, just about three seconds every three months or so. Now you'll be seeing me once or twice a year, for a week each time. Maybe more if Hitomi decides to come along."  
  
    Kasumi again kept silent. Hayate was right, she would be seeing him more often... but not as often as she would if he would stay. It still wasn't enough comfort for her though and Hayate knew that, "If you ever get depressed or need help with something, just call and I'll be there as soon as I can get some free time."  
  
    That was enough for her, to see him any time she needed him, "Okay, I guess I'm alright with it now... so when are we going to head to the airport?"  
  
    "When Ayane gets here Ryu is going to drive us to the airport," replied Hayate.  
  
    Kasumi started to walk away, "I'm going to go change. Just come get me when Ayane gets here."  
    Hayate nodded as he went off to meet Hitomi again.  
  


* * *

  
    The group was having dinner at a resturaunt at the airport, something to do together before they had to leave. Kasumi stayed silent the whole time and no one seemed to notice it, either that or they were just fed up with her depression. Eventually, Hayabusa decided to show that he had taken notice of her, not knowing that Hayate had already taken care of it, "Cheer up, crying over this isn't going to help."  
  
    Kasumi looked across the table at Hayate, he and Hitomi were engaged in a conversation so they hadn't heard. Ayane on the other hand couldn't care less about how she felt, "I'm not crying."  
  
    "Still, you're sad. It's not going to change anything, Hayate is still going to leave," replied Hayabusa.  
  
    "If you wanted him to stay too, you'd probably sad too right now," challenged Kasumi.  
  
    Ryu looked over at Ayane, then back at Kasumi, "I do want Hayate to stay, so does Ayane. We are just thinking of what's better for him, not what's better for us."  
  
    Kasumi was shocked that he'd say something like that to her, "I'm not being selfish."  
  
    "Yes you are," Ayane had been listening to both of the conversations, she decided to join in on this one. Kasumi looked toward Hayate for defense, but he was still paying attention only to Hitomi. Instead, Ryu proided it, "Ayane, she just feels like she's alone now. She doesn't have someone like you and Hitomi do."  
  
    Kasumi sighed, they were right, she didn't have a boyfriend or a fiancee like everyone else did. Hayate would be the closest she had to one, now he was leaving, "We only have another half hour before Hitomi and I have to get to the gate. We should go now."  
  
    Hayate walked up to the front podium to pay for the dinner as the rest of them got up and gathered their jackets. Once Hayate was finished, he joined the group as they walked to the gate.  
  
    Once they got there, the flight had already started boarding. Hayate turned around to say goodbye, "I guess this is goodbye for now."  
  
    Hayabusa nodded as he shook hands with Hayate. Hayate then moved on to hug Ayane and Kasumi before he left. He took the last few minutes to remind Kasumi of what he said, "Remember, just call me and I'll be there right away."  
  
    Kasumi nodded and let go of him. Then he and Hitomi left to get onto the plane, stopping only to give their tickets to the attendant. Then right before they turned the corner Hayate stopped to wave at them, then dissappeared.  
  
    "Kasumi, are you okay?" she turned around to face Ryu.  
  
    "I'm fine."  
  
    "You're crying," pointed out Ayane as the jet roared to life. Kasumi looked out the window at it, watching it until it reached the end of the runway and acended into the sky, "Let's go home."  
  
    As the plane left her view, a piece of her heart went with it. Kasumi couldn't help but think that it was Hitomi's fault that Hayate had to leave.  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Sad to say, that's the last chapter before the epilogue which basically sums up what happens in the five or ten years that happen between this chapter and the epilogue.  
  
Anyways, please consider this fic for your favorite stories list. I'd really appreciate it. So until next week, R/R. Remember, this is not the end, the epilogue is still to come. 


	24. Epilogue Part One: Falling into place

Disclaimer- I don't own Dead or Alive. Tecmo Inc. does, not me.  
  
**A.N.**- The end... the epilogue is up now... which is this. Yeah, R/R. And like I said, please consider this for your favorite stories list. Oh, and everyone is five years older. Hitomi's parents know that Ein is Hayate now, but not who Hayate is. Hitomi and Hayate got married a week after the last chapter. When referring to Ryu, I'm only going to use the name "Ryu" not "Hayabusa" since Ayane is married to him and would be Ayane Hayabusa. Ayane and Ryu are currently on their honeymoon and have been married for a month.  
  
**Qui-ti**- Wow... coincidence... weird. And about the angst, I can't really write a story without it. And thanks for putting the fic on your favorites list.  
  
**Forevermore**- The chapter title was intended to connect Kasumi and Hayate, not for Hitomi and Hayate. Sorry for the scare. The next fic is going to be a whole different story. This now is the epilogue/sequel sumed up in one chapter. I have actually two fics in mind. One is what would have happened if Ein hadn't had any falshbacks and never went to the second DOA tournament. The other is an AU fic, reversed lives should explain it well enough.  
  
**writer chickie**- Yeah, I kinda wished that this would go on for a long time also. I saw a 51 chapter fic so that might have not been a bad idea. And thanks for putting my fic on your favorites list.  
  
**golden-flame4**- Thanks for reviewing. And tons of thanks for putting my story on your favorite's list. Really appreciated. And since this is then end, it's gonna be a long epilouge.  
  
**Elikem**- I said Japan? My mistake, I musta been thinking of Hayate. Hmm, I thought I did put Korea. Whatever. Thanks for pointing it out. I'll fix it once I improve the fight scenes.  
  


* * *

  


**Our Past, Our Future**

Epilouge

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    Hayate adjusted the five-year-old's arms ao that she held the katana right. A new supervisor stood nearby watching, "Hayate, the kid is only five years old, she can't use a sword."  
  
    "You father taught me when I was five. He was a great supervisor," the child's sword faltered, "Ehh... maybe you're right. I should have started off with a smaller weapon."  
  
    "I don't think we should have started off with a weapon at all. You might have been ready, but she isn't," he replied as he motioned for Hayate to step into the other room, "About you daughter, Hitomi is still alright with her being raised here?"  
  
    "We were both kind of reluctant... but it's better that way. We'll visit her once in a while," the two stood in silence, looking toward Hayate's daughter, "She must think that Hitomi and I are horrible parents..."  
  
    "She may be young, but she knows this is for the best. If she didn't do this Kasumi would be overthrown, maybe killed. Then they'd go after her and Hitomi. Besideds, I think she likes the idea of leading after Kasumi in a few years."  
  
    "I'm going to go out and say goodbye to Natsu," Hayate walked back through the door and knelt down as he ruffled her hair, "I'm going to go home now. You be good for aunt Kasumi, okay?"  
  
    "Okay daddy," the little girl wrapped her arms around her father.  
  
    Hayate smiled as he walked outside again to talk to the supervisor, "I'll be back next Sunday. Tell her that Hitomi can only come on her birthday though, she can't come back and forth as fast and as inexpensive as I can."  
  
    "I will," replied the supervisor. Hayate closed his eyes and concentrated on his destination. When he opened them, he found himself at his office in the karate dojo. He had inherited it when he married Hitomi through his father in-law's wishes. Hitomi taught alongside him.  
  
    Hitomi walked through the door, she was already wearing her gi for tonights lesson, "Oh, you're back. How's our daughter?"  
  
    "She's doing fine," Hayate pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I think she's enjoying it there."  
  
    "You know, we'll have to tell my parents about her someday. We're lucky she was born while we were in Japan for that year."  
  
    "I know, but I don't think tonight's the right time. Your father did just get out of the hospital a week ago."  
  
    Hayate sat down on the chair next to his computer, Hitomi sat down on his lap facing him. She put her arms around his neck, "We have a class in fifteen minutes. It's all ten-year-olds tonight."  
  
    "Hmm..." Hayate wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck, slowy moving downward.  
  
    "Hayate! Stop, what if one of the students show up early?" she was obviously enjoying it, but didn't want any of the students to catch them.  
  
    "C'mon, I'll lock the door," teased Hayate as he lifted Hitomi off of him, "I'm going to go get changed before we have to start... can you check if anyone hasn't paid their tuition?"  
  
     "Sure," as Hayate walked out of the room, Hitomi began rapidly going through files on the computer. Only a few students hadn't come up with their tuition yet so she began to print out a few newsletters to give to the students' parents when they came to pick them up.  
  
    The phone rang, she picked it up. Her father was on the other line, "Hitomi, I'm running a little late. You and Hayate have to start without me."  
  
    "Why, what's happening?"  
  
    "It's just traffic, Hitomi. Nothing to worry about," over the phone she could hear car horns blaring and impatient drivers cussing.  
  
    "Well, be careful. With your high blood pressure, you can't get angry or else you'll end up in the hospital again," Hitomi grabbed the pieces of paper that came out of the printer and signed them, "Just go straight home, you should relax... you haven't gone past home yet, have you?"  
  
    "No, I haven't. Do you think you two can manage alone?"  
  
    "Of course, it isn't a big challenge. Besides, there's only one more class then he and I are going to head to our place."  
  
    "Do you two want to come over for dinner?"  
  
    "I'll ask Hayate when he gets done changing," replied Hitomi.  
  
    "Christmas is coming up, are you going to spend it with Hayate's family or are they coming here?"  
  
    Hayate appeared in the doorway, "Hayate's family doesn't celebrate Christmas, remember? But we're going to go to Japan and spend it alone, is that alright?"  
  
    Hayate motioned for her to cover the reciever, "Hold on dad."  
  
    "I think we should tell him about our daughter. He'll be better by Christmas, you don't have to lie."  
  
    "Oh, and do you want to go there for dinner?"  
  
    "It's up to you."  
  
    "Dad, on second thought, we're not going to go to Japan. We'll spend Christmas with you. We'll see if some of our relatives can come," said Hitomi as she thought of Natsu.  
  
    "Well be quick about it, Christmas is next week."  
  
    "I know," Hayate turned towards the stairs that went down to the dojo at the sound of the bell that hung above the door, "Dad, I have to go. The students are here. We'll see you later. Bye."  
  
    "Bye."  
  
    Hayate put an arm around Hitomi's waist as the two walked downstairs together.  
  


* * *

  
    Ayane sighed as she pulled Ryu's arm further around herself, life was great. She had finally gotten married to him a month ago. The year they had promised eachother had been stretched out to five years due to his dissapearance a few months after Hayate left. He had come back a week before the wedding which took place along with a montain of appologies.  
  
    He had been captured and held prisoner by a rival ninja clan for the long time and Ayane had been worried about him every moment. Ryu's sleeping figure shifted and he let out a groan, his arm moved off of her, "Ryu, are you awake?"  
  
    "...Yeah..." he wrapped his arms around Ayane's bare skin, "I think we should probably go back home tomorrow, they can't keep everything together forever."  
  
    "But we've only been on our honeymoon for a month," she turned around to face him, "Besides, it's not like the two groups don't get along."  
  
    Ryu kissed her deeply, "I dunno."  
  
    The two of them laid there, holding eachother for what seemed like eternity until Ryu's cell phone rang. He reached over to pick it up, "Hello?"  
  
    Ayane listened to the conversation as she gathered her clothes, "...Ayane wants to stay a while longer."  
  
    After putting the dirty clothes that laid around the room she gathered clean ones and dissapeared through the bathroom door. Ryu listened for her to turn on the water to be sure that she wouldn't hear, "You guys can't handle it alone?"  
  
    "No, they've actually declared war on us. The Shinobi have remained neutral, and they'll stay that way until Natsu is of age."  
  
    "Hayate's request?"  
  
    "No. Knowing you and Ayane, you wouldn't want to put her in any danger. She _is_ you'r neice afterall."  
  
    "Okay, good. Make sure it stays that way. And don't call Ayane's cell phone, I don't want her to worry about this."  
  
    "Yes sir... Do you have any commands?"  
  
    "The Shikoyo clan is more like a small army. They'll fall apart once their leader is killed," Ryu had his attention divided, half went to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom and half to the phone.  
  
    "Are you sure that's going to work?"  
  
    "Yeah, they only have one leader, the rest of them are just basically what he uses for cannon fodder. After he's gone, they'll either fall apart or lose whatever coordination that they ever had," he picked up a book, "Listen, for the rest of the time I'm gone, I don't want any intteruptions. Just pick a temporary tactical director, preferrably someone who acctually knows what they're doing."  
  
    "Sorry, but this was an important matter," his voice was shaky.  
  
    "It's alright, just do what I say and everything will be fine, okay. I gotta go," he didn't wait for a response before hanging up. He leaned back against the heaboard, turning his attention to the book he had picked up.  
  
    After a few minutes it started to bore him. Eventually, he stopped reading altogether and put it down. He wanted to get back to the clan, finish off the Shikoyo clan himself. Of course there was still Ayane, who he'd do just about anything for.  
  
    Ryu closed his eyes and started started to try to go to sleep but he was unable to because of the running water in the bathroom. He got up, deciding that it was time to do something about it...  
  


* * *

  
    "Do you think we should tell them tomorrow morning? That way, we won't ruin the Holidays if my father doesn't approve of it," the two were standing on the back porch of her parents' house.  
  
    "I don't care when we tell them. It's just your father's heart condition... I don't want him to have to go back to the hospital," he replied.  
  
    "Well, he shouldn't be too surprised at this. What does he think we did on out honeymoon? Besides, I'm twenty-five now."  
  
    "You were nineteen when she was born. You were still a teenager," Hayate was being a little too cautious about this.  
  
    "That doesn't matter. That was five years ago. I was almost twenty anyways. My father allowed us to get married, he knew that that was going to happen. Besides, I think he'd love having a grandaughter."  
  
    Hayate sighed, "Okay, but then what do we tell him when he asks where she is? That she's with my family, training to become the leader of a ninja clan?"  
  
    "Yep. Remember what you told me, you couldn't stand lying to me about yourself. You should feel the same with my relatives."  
  
    "Hitomi... I can't tell them that. I'm in love with you, not your parents."  
  
    "You have to tell them eventually."  
  
    "I know... it's just... his heart condition..."  
  
    "He'll be alright."  
  
    "Hitomi... I don't know..."  
  
    "Fine, we'll only mention it if it comes up, alright?"  
  
    Hayate looked up at the night sky, then back down at her, "Alright... Let's just tell them now. Get it over with."  
  
    "Good, lets go back inside before my parents get suspicious," as if on cue, her mother appeared at the doorway.  
  
    "What's wrong? Are you two okay?"  
  
    "Yes mom. We just needed to talk," her mother began to walk away, "Mom? Hayate and I need to talk to you and dad."  
  
    Instantly sensing the seriousness of it, she rushed off to get her husband. A few seconds later the two reappeared, "What is it?"  
  
    "You might want to sit down," they did and she continued, "Dad, Hayate and I... we have a daughter."  
  
    They took it well, considering the weight of the what she just said. They both also knew when they had the child, the year that they had spent in Japan after their wedding which had happened fairly quickly, "How come you didn't tell us right away?"  
  
    His wife answered for them, "Because she was still a teenager."  
  
    At the end of her mother's comment, she looked over at her father who was probably bubbling up with anger on the inside, "Dad..."  
  
    "Hitomi... don't worry about it. I knew that you werent a little girl anymore when I let you go to the tournament," he ran a hand through his hair and smiled, "Besideds why would I let you two get married if I didn't want this to happen?"  
  
    The four stayed silent until Hitomi's mother spoke again, "So where is my grandaughter?"  
  
    "She's with my sister in Japan," Hayate had spoken for the first time the whole night, causing much surprise from his in-laws.  
  
    "Why isn't she with you two?"  
  
    Hitomi looked up at Hayate and he looked down at her, shaking his head no. Her father caught on to this, "What's wrong?"  
  
    Hayate got up and left, going through the house and out to the driveway. From the back yard they could hear the car's enging roar to life, "Dad, we have to go. It's a long story."  
  
    She got up and said goodbye to her parents before getting into the car with Hayate. Her parents watched as the car sped off, "What do you think happened?"  
  
    "I don't know..."  
  
    "I wish they'd tell us," Hitomi's mother stated as the two walked back into the house.  
  
    "I can't beleive they have a five year old daughter and they've kept this hidden for such a long time," in an exhausted manner, he sat down in his easy chair and turned on the TV, "They should have told us."  
  
    "Then why'd you tell her that it was alright?"  
  
    "I didn't. I said that it was alright for those to to have a kid. Not that it was alright for them to when she was still a teenager."  
  
    "Maybe they'll tell us later."  
  
    "I hope so."  
  


* * *

  
    "I still don't think that it was right to not tell them about who you really are," the two had been on their way home for a half hour.  
  
    "Hitomi, no one is supposed to know that ninjas exist. They're supposed to be a secret. I'm not saying that I don't trust them... I just can't trust them. Please, try to understand. You can tell them something similar, like I worked as a secret agent in Japan or something and that our daughter is training to take my place. I dunno, I just can't tell them the truth."  
  
    "How come you didn't get in trouble when you brought me there?"  
  
    "Because... Hayabusa and Ayane trusted my judgement on what kind of person you were. We all knew that you wouldn't tell."  
  
    "Okay, but as soon as possible, we're bringing Natsu here to meet her grandparents. That means before Christmas."  
  
    "Fine. Let's just stop argiung about this."  
  
    Hitomi nodded, "I'm sorry Hayate. I didn't know that your life was such a big secret. I should have never pressured you into telling me who you were."  
  
    "You didn't. Hitomi, I told you because I loved you. I still do. I couldn't lie to you for forever. I'll go get our daughter tonight."  
  
    "You don't have to," she offered as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
    "I want to. Because I love you."  
  
    "I love you too, Hayate," Hitomi unlocked the door and the two walked in, "So when will you be back?"  
  
    "I'll just teleport there, but since she can't teleport back here, it'll take about another day. I should be back tomorrow if I can get a flight right away. I think I'll leave in a few hours. Right now I need to rest."  
  
    "What does she look like now? The last time I saw her was on her birthday last year."  
  
    Hayate got up to head to their room, "You'll see tomorrow. Wake me up in two hours."  
  
    "Okay," she watched as Hayate got up to leave, then when she heard the door close upstairs, she burst into tears. Having a child was the most foolish thing she had ever done. She was nineteen; young, naieve, in love. Now she had the burden of feeling like a horrbile parent, only seeing and taking care of her daughter five times. Once a year at her birthday.  
  
    Natsu probably saw Kasumi as her mother and Hitomi as the person who babysat her once a year. Every time Hayate went off to visit her on weekends all Hitomi did was sit around and think about how bad of a parent she was.  
  
    She had come last in the last four DOA tournaments because of that. Her mind was always elsewhere, thinking about Hayate or Natsu. Every waking moment was torture without Hayate. He was the only reason for existance now, he was the one that kept her happy and fought off death. He was the one who would always be there for her.  
  
    Hitomi got up, wiped her tears away, and headed upstairs to join Hayate. She stopped at the door breifly and continued in, "Hayate?"  
  
    He grumbled in reply and pulled the covers off the right side of the bed so that Hitomi could join him. When she got in, he pulled the blankets over so that they covered her also and genlty kissed her on the lips, "Remember to wake me up."  
  
    She nodded as she turned on the light on her side of the bed and picked up a book. Hayate turned away from the light, "Goodnight Hitomi."  
  
    "Goodnight."  
  


* * *

  
    The midday sun shone down on Hayate, an unwelcome change to the darkness that he was expiriencing a few seconds before. It had only been a few hours ago that he stood in this place, watching his daughter as she finished up on her lesson. He walked over to where Natsu should be lerning all the rules and conditions that every Shinobi had to know.  
  
    He opened the door and closed it gently behind him, but Natsu's sensitive ears picked it up. She was about to get up but her supervisor put a hand on her shoulder to keep her down, "Keep reading."  
  
    He continued walking to Hayate, "Back so soon?"  
  
    "Yeah, Hitomi and I decided to tell her parents about their grandaughter. I need to bring her home. Just for a month."  
  
    The suprevisor put on a grim look, "You know, she's still young. The whole ninja issue might slip out. No one can know that we exist. I don't care how much you trust you in-laws, they can't know."  
  
    "They wont. Natsu will keep quiet," he looked up at her daughter, noticing that she was eavesdropping, "Won't you Natsu."  
  
    She turned around, smiled and nodded. Hayate turned back to the supervisor, "It'll only be for the weekend."  
  
    "Alright then," he turned around, "Natsu go pack up."  
  
    The young girl got up and ran out of the building, only stopping to hug her father. Then he followed after her, "I'm going to help her pack."  
  
    When he got to his daughters room, she had already packed two suitcases full of clothing, stuffed animals, and other personal belongings, "I'm ready to go, daddy!"  
  
    "You're only going to be there for three days. You don't need to pack all that," he smiled down at her.  
  
    "Why are we going anyways?"  
  
    "To see your mother and your grandparents."  
  
    "What are they like?" asked Natsu as she piled clothing back into the closet that laid oppisite her bed.  
  
    "You'll see," he walked over to her and gave her his cell phone and dialed Hitomi's number, "Talk to your mother, I'll put all of this back."  
  
    Hayate listened as he took the clothes back out and folded them before putting them away, "Hi, Hitomi. Daddy's here and we're going to leave soon."  
  
    Hitomi frowned at what her daughter said, that she called her Hitomi instead of mother, but didn't say anything about it, "I can't wait to see you again."  
  
    "Daddy said you couldn't."  
  
    Again frowining, she gave up, "Can I talk to Hayate?"  
  
    She didn't say anything so she was about to say something but Hayate answered, "Hello?"  
  
    "Hayate... what's happening?"  
  
    Hayate became confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
    "Why does my daughter call me 'Hitomi' and not 'mom'?"  
  


* * *

  
**A.N.**- Okay, not the end. Notepad said that it doesn't have enough memory to continue going in one peice so there will be yet another chapter. So this actually stopped right in the middle of a part. So R/R and thank the people who made notepad so craptacular. 


	25. Epilogue Part Two: A solution to our pro...

  
**Disclaimer**- I don't own Dead or Alive.  
  
**A.N.**- Remember, the last chapter was cut off so this is basically the same chapter. Also, sorry for the long wait again. Problems at home is all. I can't wait until college. UBDC is equivalent to the CIA. I also know that Delta comes before Omega, but I needed a name. Since the Hayabusa clan is named after Hayabusa's family, Hayate's last name is going to be Shinobi. I know that's probably wrong, but whatever I don't care. It's probably the closest possivle guess... wither that or the furthest.  
  
**Forevermore**- Thanks. She does feel like a bad parent, and Natsu doesn't really think of her as a mother. To Natsu, Kasumi is her mother and Hitomi's just a babysitter. That'll change hopefully by the end of the chapter. Considering how Notepad doesn't hold much, it might take another chapter. Anyways, Natsu has the same facial features from Hayate's side of the family, so she looks kind of like Kasumi. She has brown hair and blue eyes like Hitomi's though. Also, everyone, read her "Crawling in the Dark" fic. It's very well written. One of the best there is. Garunteed.  
  
**digininga**- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad this is the first DOA fic that caught your eye. Hitomi, Hayate, and Ein are my best characters too. The only characters I'm bad with are Leon, Bass, Gen Fu and Ryu. My cousin doesn't let me use them because he doesn't want me to be good with everyone. I don't really mind. I don't really like any of them anyways. Thanks again.  
  
**Qui-ti**- You probably called her 'mom' when you were five though, right?  
  
**Brant Cinerate**- A lemon is a graphic sex scene. So basically, you get the point why I'm not taking the risk of writing one, right? Oh, and I fixed that problem.  
  


* * *

  


**Our Past, Our Future**

Epilouge Part 2

_By: Joey/Mai fan15_

  


* * *

  
    "Hold on," Hayate walked out of his room and told Natsu to finish up, "I don't know. She's young. She doesn't know you well. She's more attatched to Kasumi than to you. When she comes, just spend some time with her. She'll get used to you."  
  
    "Get used to me? I'm her mother, she shouldn't have to get used to me!"  
  
    "Hitomi, things are different in our situation. She's being raised away from you, of cousre she won't be used to you. Listen, I promise you that by the time she comes back here, she'll call you mother."  
  
    "Hayate...  
  
    He interrupted, "Have I ever broken a promise to you?"  
  
    "No... but this is something you can't control."  
  
    "I can't control when I die and after promising you that I'd come back, I've escaped death thousands of times," Hayate heard their daughter call from the other room, "Remember, I promise. We'll be there tomorrow afternoon."  
  
    "Okay... See you later. I love you."  
  
    "Love you too."  
  
    "Tell our daughter I love her."  
  
    "I will, bye."  
  
    Hayate walked out to his daughter's bedroom to see if she was ready to go. He walked over to her bed and picked up the small suitcase, then ushered her daughter outside to meet up with her supervisor and aunt.  
  
    Natsu ran to Kasumi and hugged her, "I'm going to miss you, auntie Kasumi."  
  
    "I'm going to miss you too," she stood up again to give her brother a hug, but found him engaged in a conversation with Gan, Natsu's supervisor so she went back to Natsu.  
  
    "I heard from Masaki earlier. I didn't want to tell you, but they need some help. The Shikoyo declared war on them. Since Natsu is going to be gone for a while, should we help them out?"  
  
    "Why don't you ask Kasumi?"  
  
    "Natsu's your daughter," Gan pointed out.  
  
    "No. As much as I want to help them, I can't. If they find out that the Shinobi are helping them out, they'll attack us. I don't want my daughter to go through what I did. Seeing everyone you know and love die took a grave toll on me..."  
  
    "Okay, but they might attack us anyways. They know that we're the Hayabusas' allies."  
  
    "If that happens, Kasumi, Natsu, and a few guards have to come meet me at the karate dojo in Germany."  
  
    "Yes sir."  
  
    "Okay, Natsu, let's go."  
  


* * *

  
_Employer: Victor Donovan, President of Dead Or Alive Tournament Executive Committee(DOATEC)  
Target: Gafur Semso, Citizen #009512898 of Yugoslavia. Former employee of DOATEC's Berane division.  
Specifications: Silence, speed, stealth  
Weapon Suggestions: Fiber Wire, Silenced Pistol, etc. Reward: ________ euros Details: Mr. Semso has information on Projects Alpha, Epsilon, Omega, Psi, and our newest Project Delta. He has recently started working for the UBDA of Yugoslavia. If information of our true buisness gets out they will contact France's prime minister. He will shut down and again DOATEC will fall into exile. Our leaders (mainly me) will be jailed. You need to stop this, name your price.  
Assistance: Ayane Hayabusa_  
  
    Christie looked at the laptop computer that sat on the bed in front of her. She remembered the results of project Omega and Psi. People were mutated, augmented, and altered to increase strength. She had gone to DOA4 to see Hayate once more, realizing what he really meant to her. Hayate's step sister was listed at the bottom. Why would she need a partner to get to one person?  
  
    She was ready to decline until she read the reward again, "Any price... hmm..."  
  
    She let her feet fall at the end of their bed and moved herself over, reaching under the bed to get the sniper rifle that she was supposed to kill Kasumi with. She swore she would never look at it again. It reminded her of Hayate and what he thought she did.  
  
    She wiped the dust off the titanium case and opened it. She felt the black velvet that surrounded the pieces of the rifle, "I guess I should stop feeling guilty. I need money."  
  
    She responded with an agreement, demanding 3 million euros knowing that they were desperate. A few seconds later a reply came. One million. She replied back again. Two-fifty. It was finally settled at two million. Another email sent in locations and other facts needed for the mission.  
  
    She sent another email saying that she wouldn't need assistance. She had her own plane outside of her rather large mansion (both thanks to reward money) so that she wouldn't have any possibility of being found whatsoever.  
  


* * *

  
    Ayane's cell phone started to beep, signaling that there were two new emails. She found none. Unknown to her, DOATEC had hacked into it remotely to delete the mail. She shrugged it off, putting it back into her purse she dragged Ryu into a clothing store.  
  
    Within minutes she was in a dressing room with millions of outfits and Hayabusa was sitting right outside the door with a very borded look on his face. His cell phone rang, "Hello"  
  
    "Ryu, it's urgent. You need to come back right away!"  
  
    "I thought I told you not to bother me."  
  
    Ayane heard what he said and continued to change while paying half attention to Ryu's conversation, "I don't care."  
  
    She picked up her cell phone and attatched a piece of equipment to it so that she could listen to her husband's conversation. She knew that it was important, "They have attacked us! Fifty of us are dead! My wife and child are dead! We have to do something!"  
  
    "Calm down. I wouldn't make a difference anyways."  
  
    "Yes you would. The person that was taking over for you is dead. The Shinobi are still not involved and we need help. Please, come back. Ayane won't mind. Besides, you've been gone for a while now. How long has it been? Almost a month?"  
  
    "Listen, the Shikoyo should be easy to take care of. Didn't you kill the leader yet?"  
  
    "You were wrong! There isn't only one leader. They have seven."  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "You know how people try to eliminate their weaknesses? I think maybe thats what they did. Do you think so," his tone was sarcastic.  
  
    "Damnit, don't get smart with me. Just take care of it. I can't come."  
  
    "Just talk to Ayane-"  
  
    Ryu crushed the phone with his hands, cutting off both himself and Ayane from the other end, "Ayane, are you done yet?"  
  
    "Yeah. Just a second," she emerged from the dressing closet, "Ryu, it's not that I'm not enjoying all this, but I really want to go home. Maybe we can pick up on this some other time."  
  
    Ryu looked into her pleading eyes. It weakened him and she knew it, "Fine."  
  
    "So we'll go back tonight?"  
  
    "Sure."  
  


* * *

  
    A helicopter touched down in a clearing settled in the middle of an old city. As soon as it landed ninjas surronded it, wepons drawn. An old man and three guards came out. The old man yelled above the rotors of the helicopter, "I am Mr. Donovan. I need to see Mr. Shikoyo."  
  
    A ninja came to the front of the group, "What do you want?"  
  
    "A simple buisiness deal. You do something for us, we do something for you in return."  
  
    Shikoyo motioned for the crowd to part. They did as he lead Dr. Donovan to his own room. When they arrived they sat at a table opposite eachother and tea shortly arrived, "I'll ask again, what do you want?"  
  
    "Well, I've tapped into an assassin's cell phone. It turns out that she's the wife of the Hayabusa clan leader. From what I've gathered by a conversation she tapped into, you and the Hayabusa clan are at war. The Shinobi are close allied with them, am I right?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    "Well Hayate is the leader of the Shinobi. He was a failure of one of our expiriments, so was one of his uncles. We want to continue that tradition with his daughter," Donovan smiled.  
  
    "We don't want to get the Shinobi involved in this war. We'll lose for sure if that happens."  
  
    "We'll provide assistance in the war in return."  
  
    "Rumor is that Hayate has taken out about fifty of your foot soldiers and three helicopters at one time. Imagine what thousands Shinobi and Hayabus clan members could do."  
  
    "We can take care of him. We have enough power. We'll even take Natsu ourselves. All we need you to do is get the Shinobi away from her."  
  
    "You're in luck. An inside source said that he's taken his daughter to Germany for a while. It would probably easy for you to take her there."  
  
    "Oh... okay. Thanks for your time and the information then," Donovan walked away, back into the helicopter. Shikoyo watched as it left sight, "Idiot."  
  


* * *

  
    "This is where you and Hitomi live?"  
  
    "Yeah," he didn't want to convince her to call Hitomi mother. He trusted that she could do it on her own, "Remember to be quiet. She's probably still asleep."  
  
    "Okay daddy."  
  
    He lead her up to her room and tucked her in for the rest of the night then he headed to his own room. Hitomi laid in bed, asleep until he laid down next to her, "You're home already?"  
  
    "Yeah. Our daughter is in the other room. Maybe you want to see her?"  
  
    Hitomi got out of her bed and walked out of the room to Natsu's bedroom. A few minutes later she came back through the door, "She was asleep."  
  
    "Oh. I'd bet you're tired also?"  
  
    Hitomi came over to him and laid down on top of him. He began to rub her back, "Not really. I went to bed ealry. It's almost morning anyways. Let's just watch a movie."  
  
    "I'll be right back," Hayate went downstairs to get some popcorn and sodas to find his cell phone in his overcoat ringing. He picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
    "Hayate, Ayane and I are going back to Japan tomorrow. There's a war between the Shikoyo and my clan."  
  
    "How come I havent heard of this? I'd get Kasumi to help you out."  
  
    "No, Natsu would be in danger. Don't worry about it, we'll be okay. I just needed you to get Natsu out of Japan, just incase."  
  
    "Way ahead of you. She's already upstairs in bed."  
  
    "Okay then. Anything else you want?"  
  
    The microwave beeper went off, "No, I'm going to watch a movie with Hitomi. Then we're taking Natsu to her grandparents'."  
  
    "Oh, okay, bye then."  
  
    Hayate hung up the phone and headed upstairs to the bedroom. The Hitomi had the DVD remote in her hand and had the movie on pause during the opening credits. Hayate sat down next to her, handing her a diet soda "What movie?"  
  
    "Remember that movie we saw when you were regaining your memory?"  
  
    Hayate nodded and the moive started up again. Hitomi looked up at him then out the door, across the hall where Natsu would be sleeping, "We should bring her to the next karate class."  
  
    "I don't think so. If she gets mad at someone, she'll hurt them badly. I don't think we can afford to be sued," he replied, taking her into his arms, "Lets just watch the movie now."  
  
    Nothing was said again for the rest of the opening sequence. Hayate then spoke, "Are you nervous?"  
  
    Hitomi looked up at him, confused, "About what?"  
  
    "About your parents meeting Natsu. They might ask questions."  
  
    "Don't be nervous. My mom wants to have a granddaughter and my father... my father learned that I wasn't a little girl anymore when I went to the Dead or Alive tournament. I remember looking at the entrants sheet and being upset that 'Ein' wasn't listed."  
  
    "I wish I could go back to being Ein," whispered Hayate.  
  
    He hadn't spoken soft enough for her to not hear, "Why."  
  
    "Ryu just called. He and Ayane are going back to Japan already. The Shikoyo clan is after them again. Now I have to decide whether to go to Japan and help out or stay here."  
  
    "I don't want to seem selfish, but stay here. If anything happened to you..."  
  
    "Well, Ryu didn't ask for help. And the Shinobi wouldn't have to listen to me anymore so I wouldn't make a big difference."  
  
    Hitomi glanced over at the clock, "As soon as this movie's over we could bring her to her grandparents'. Did she sleep on the plane?"  
  
    "No. She's never even heard of a plane, you can just imagine how she acted. She never moved away from the window, half terrified of the height and half amazed at what she saw. But she's used to going to bed at eleven and getting up at four. So by ten she should be ready."  
  
    "Okay," she moved to sit down on his lap. After he slipped his arms around her waist she turned her head to the door at the sound of someone outside, Natsu, "Daddy? I'm not tired, can I stay here for a while?"  
  
    "You have to get up later to see your grandparents."  
  
    "I took a nap in the car on the way to the air... port," she climbed onto the bed and rested her head against Hayate's.  
  
    Hitomi got up to change the movie to something Natsu would like, knowing she wasn't the average child who would be facinated with a gay purple dinosaur. Picking out a random Kung Fu movie and placing it in the DVD player, she went back to the bed to take her spot. Natsu had taken it.  
  
    She looked up at Hayate and he shrugged, Hitomi laid down next to him instead. Natsu was too into the movie already to notice that Hayate had picked her up and placed her on the edge of the bed. He then laid down, facing Hitomi who turned around to meet her gaze, "Sorry..."  
  
    "It's not your fault. Like you said before, she's not used to me so she thinks that when I'm getting close to you she gets upset. It's alright," Hitomi looked over at their daughter who practically had her nose up against the TV, "That's not good for her eyes..."  
  
    "Natsu, back up a little."  
  
    After making sure she obeyed, he turned back to Hitomi, "You have to make some attempts to get closer to her."  
  
    "Don't you think I've tried?"  
  
    Hayate pointed to their daughter, "Here's a perfect opportunity right now."  
  
    "I'm not good at this kind of thing. I've never had to take care of kids my whole life, I don't know how to do this," she moved closer to Hayate, "It's alright. I don't mind her calling me Hitomi anymore."  
  
    "That's what Ayane said about everyone treating her like dirt when she was younger. She was scarred for life because of that. The pain that she experienced is still with her today. The night before their wedding, he called me and told me about that. He's worried about her. I don't want us to be in the same position. You can't back down," he looked at her and instantly knew that's not what she wanted to hear, "I'm not trying to fight with you. It's for the best."  
  
    With no more protest, Hitomi sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, "Do you like this movie?"  
  
    Hayate grinned. He could tell that this was akward for her. Natsu took her eyes off the TV for the first time, "Shhh."  
  
    Hitomi bit her lip so stop tears of frustration from flowing and glanced back at Hayate for a retreat but he urged her on. She turned back to her daughter, "What's it like in Japan?"  
  
    "Hitomi... let me watch the movie."  
  
    Giving up, she laid back down, "Hayate, I don't care anymore. It's not worth the trouble."  
  
    "Just try again later," she was about to protest but he stopped her with a kiss, "Try later."  
  


* * *

  
    Hayate knocked on the front door of the house, waiting for Hitomi's parents to come open it. He took a look back at his wife and daughter one nervous, one full of curiosity. The door opened and Hitomi's mother let the three of them in. She was still young, for a grandparent, only in her mid forties.  
  
    Hitomi brought Natsu in and sat her down at the couch, then went off to find her father. Her mother turned to Hayate, "So this is my granddaughter... I should have expected to be a grandmother at such an early age. I was only twenty when I gave birth to Hitomi."  
  
    Hayate nodded, not knowing what to say and turned on the TV for Natsu who was fussing with the remote. She continued, "So do you two have any trouble with her?"  
  
    "No. We sent her to a boarding school that my sister owns. I visit her once a month though," lied Hayate.  
  
    "How can you afford it?"  
  
    "My sister has a... helicopter. I just have to go to the airport, that's it."  
  
    Hitomi came back in with her father who sat down next to his wife. Hitomi came over and sat down next to her daughter, making more futile attempts to get close to her. Hitomi's father watched this and noticed that his granddaughter was quite impartial to Hitomi, "How come she doesn't seem to like her mother much?"  
  
    "She goes to a boarding school that Hayate's sister owns. So she's more partial to her," Hitomi's mother had answered for Hayate.  
  
    "Do you plan on teaching her karate?" he asked.  
  
    "I... I don't know. Maybe. Hitomi and I both know you want to keep the dojo in our family, but that might be kind of hard for Natsu. Maybe when she graduate from the boarding school," replied Hayate.  
  
    He looked down, fearing the loss of the karate dojo which had been started by his great grandfather. Hayate didn't want to make him dissapointed, but if he mentioned that he and Hitomi were thinking of a second child, he might get a little angry because the first child had been hidden from him for five years, "Okay, we will teach Natsu karate when she's old enough. I promise."  
  
    Hitomi's father remained unphased by his words, "I don't know, Hayate. The dojo means a lot to me. Same with my father and grandfather. We were all brought up learning it... basically, it's one of the most important things to me. I don't think that you could feel the same."  
  
    "Beleive me, I know that it's important. I will keep the dojo in our family, I promise."  
  
    Hitomi looked up from her daughter to support him, "He's never broken a promise, dad."  
  
    Uncertain of what to do now, and uncertain that the promise would be kept, he changed the subject, "Do you mind if my wife and I take Natsu out somewhere today?"  
  
    "Sure, but take Hitomi with you. She needs to spend some time with her daughter. I'll take care of all the classes today," offered Hayate.  
  
    Hitomi got up and took him into the kitchen, "Do I have to?"  
  
    "Hitomi, I don't want to force you into it. But it's for the best."  
  
    "But I'm only going to be seeing her once a year after this," Hitomi sat down in a chair and put another one in front of her for Hayate.  
  
    He sat down and took her hands, "What happened? Before you were really upset that she didn't like you much. Now you dont care."  
  
    "It's just too hard."  
  
    Hayate frowned, "Fine. Just try a little. If you can't by tonight, then you can stop trying."  
  
    "But then I'd be a bad mother," she knew full well that he was using reverse-psycology but it was still working.  
  
    "I have to get to the dojo now. You do what you think is right," they kissed passionately before he left the room.  
  
    "It's now or never..."  
  


* * *

  
    The bullet traveled through it's target's head. The young man, sulmped over the coffe table in front of him, spilling large amounts of blood onto the once valuable antique. To her luck there was no panic because Semso lived in a rich estate, the nearest building was more than a mile away. Neverless, she had to leave quickly.  
  
    Christie got back into her car, storing her rifle in a secret compartment under her seat. Then after locking it, she got into her car. She drove back onto the dirt road that lead back to the highway.  
  
    Once she was back onto the main road, she took out her cell phone and called DOATEC HQ. A receptionist picked up, "Hello, DOATEC Headquarters, may I help you?"  
  
    "Dr. Donovan please."  
  
    "One moment, please," some annoying elevator music came on, then was replaeced a few seconds later by Donovan's equally if not more annoying voice, "Hello?"  
  
    "I'm done."  
  
    "Okay... and you're calling me... why?"  
  
    "Uhh... I dunno... maybe... for the money? But you know, if you don't have it... it's alright. Simply working for you was a reward in itself."  
  
    "Sarcastic as usual. Unfortunately, we don't have the money, just like you said. We just used it on funding for project Delta."  
  
    "I want my money you bastard!"  
  
    "Please calm down."  
  


* * *

  
    **A.N.**- Well, again, I get cut off by Notepad, so r/r! I'm starting to think I should take off the epilogue and put it into a whole new fic... hmmm... very convinent. Okay, R/R!!! Sorry for the long, long, long wait!!! 


	26. Good News

**Author's Notes**- The rest of the epilogue for this fic will be continued in a whole new fic: **Our Past, Our Future: Epilogue**. 


End file.
